Loving is a Game, Lying is a Skill
by holding.on
Summary: Hermione's changed...she can be as callous or warm to people as she likes. So what's to happen when a goody goody and the most sought after man at Hogwarts are mysteriously locked in a room? Pre OotP. DMHG. Chapters 1 to 5 edited. r&r please!
1. Greetings to Malfoy

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling would probably not be writing some fanfiction. If she were writing, it would be for the 7th book. But that reasoning makes no sense. I don't own any familiar characters.**

Hermione walked silently and stealthily along the hallways of her two-story, broken-down, close-to-falling home. She was sneaking out. At 12:06, midnight. Thursday, 31st of August. It was only about a day until she had to return to Hogwarts…Back with her friends. Back with "her" people. Witches, wizards, brainiacs, snot-heads. But she began to hate it. She began to loathe the stereotypes the was branded with. She constantly had to ask herself what was missing in her life.

Hermione Granger. A girl next door type, full of aspirations, sweet and friendly. Always looking at the bright side. Everything had a shine, a silver lining to it.

Now take a time-warp and see:

Hermione Granger. Beautiful, beautiful long dark brown hair, curvy hour-glass body, and a pretty good bust size – if she had to say so herself. 6th year. One can say she had a revelation, of a sort, about life. Actually, she just figured the world is a Venus Fly Trap pleasing its prey with something sweet before engulfing it in all its horror. Well, that's what her dictionary tells her. Oh, right. And all men, give or take a few, are scum.

Now that's what's real. That's what's real to Hermione Granger.

The first boyfriend of her life…Andy Calister. About a head taller than Hermione, and a mix of Chinese and Caucasian. The perfect exotic look that she had never thought existed, and the sweetest heart she had ever known. Hermione thought she loved him…They got together at 12:06, on the 31st of May. One day after their 2 month anniversary, she caught Andy with another girl in her own house. Kissing another girl in her own house that her parents weren't in because they went on vacation. Tonguing another girl in her own house without her parents there. Half naked... Half NAKED! Well, only he was. At least the girl had on her damned skin...

_I hope he goes to hell, _She thought maliciously. _And I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope with the deepest lengths of my heart that I can just turn back time and be happy again. Forget the bloody bull I've had to go through and just know the joy of life. That, or just send me my knight and give me the fairytale we all dream of._

Hermione's eyes softened at the thought of her hopeless love life and stared longingly at the sky.

"If I wish upon a star," she began singing, "I don't care who you are, come to me and hold me tight..."

Hermione heaved a heavy sigh and felt the goose bumps of loneliness crawl down her body.

"I'll wait. For. You," she finished, whispering toward the moonless heaven.

Hermione sat on the cold side walk as the bitter, frigid 20 degree (Fahrenheit) weather lingered in the air. She looked around.

_No one's awake at this hour…So much for sneaking out. I wonder if I could send a letter. To Harry? No, Ron. He's always wanted to be more involved…I always cut him out…Of course, he never listens._ Hermione told herself, thoughtfully.

She stayed outside for the remaining minutes of her quiet and peaceful moments, and then finally went back inside, but with a hint of hesitation.

_I know who I should send a letter to…_ she thought deviously.

Little miss Granger slowly, and unobtrusively, trudged back to her room, only to find a beautiful tiny white owl positioned next to a familiar snowy one, two cages separating the adorable creatures. The snowy white owl belonged to – _Harry!_ Hermione thought as she smiled. Attached to the leg of Harry's owl was a note. Hermione swung open Hedwig's already unlocked cage and read the note quickly. It said that the tiny owl was hers and that she didn't need to pay anyone back. It was Ron's idea. It also stated that both Harry and Ron missed her and wondered how she had been over the long summer.

_How sweet...Covering for Ron so that he won't get an earful for not writing to me... _Hermione smiled.

After she finished the letter, Hermione sat at her dimly lit desk, and took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and her writing hand. Immediately thinking of comments and witty remarks that lingered in her head, she wrote many things that came to mind…It said:

Many sweet greetings to you, Mr. Malfoy,

**A/N: I know this really sucked, and I'm sorry, I'm just not a very talented writer. I hope you'll give me reviews. I hope you like my not-so-creative story. Thank you very much for reading!  
**

**7/13/06 Edit: Okay, so this is my first chapter from quite a while ago. I thought it absolutely sucked so I tried editing it. I hope it's more pleasant to read now. Sorry about that!**


	2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

(Cont. from the letter)

…So how was your summer Draco? Snog anyone lately? Maybe that Pansy of a pig, Parkinson. I mean, the pig, Pansy Parkinson. Anyway, were you aware of the fact that 'Pansy' actually means a 'fag' in the States? 'Fag' as in gay.

You know, I've always had this biased view about Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Syltherins... Ravenclaws are always smart, sometimes overly egotistic about it. Gryffindors are brave and helpful. Hufflepuffs are too nice for their own good. And Slytherins…well, they're just miniature Death Eaters. Don't take it the wrong way, though, because you know it's true.

That's such a boring subject; I don't know why I picked it. Let's change it. How about: what are you doing for Halloween? I hear they've scheduled a Hogsmead trip. I'd like to go, but with the right person. I have some things in mind that we could...do. Dark, secluded alleys...I see images. Tell me if you're interested. Enclosed is my picture. I suppose you'll enjoy it. Take your time, and enjoy.

Kisses,

Hermione Granger

Hermione placed a very...interesting picture in the envelope. In the photo, she was wearing a tight, leather, v-neck, midriff that was very low cut, and torn jean short shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she had on pink tinged make-up (eye shadow, lip gloss, blush, etc…) with mascara. It was enough to get any guy excited enough to "stand straight up".

Sealing the letter with glue, she also kissed the back of the envelope, leaving a lip mark right in the middle. She took the letter and tied it to her owl (that looked a lot like Ron's owl, pig, except shaded with pink and a subtle blue) and watched it fly off into the night.

"Well, his response will be fun won't it, Hedwig?" she smiled at Harry's owl.

She quickly scribbled a response to Harry and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

Hermione carefully took Harry's owl out and muttered, "Go back to Harry, and be careful."

Hedwig looked at her affectionately and disappeared into darkness.

Hermione got back into her bed and started humming 'Emotions'. After a while, she fell into a deep sleep, where her dreams started to haunt her.

It began with an alone Hermione, outside, and under a tree. A pair of arms slid around her tiny waist. Hermione's head fell back onto someone's firm shoulder as the person gave tiny butterfly kisses that trailed all along her neck. Hermione loved the pleasuring sensation, but wanted to bring it up a notch. She turned around and wrapped her arms around the man...

Who was Draco? Despite their characters, Hermione hungrily kissed him on the lips. He responded quickly and kissed her back with as much passion as he could give.

They broke apart, lips red and swollen, and just held each other. In that moment, Hermione forgot who she was, as well as who her partner was.

Quick as lightning, a silver cane whipped between the two, hitting all four arms.

Draco and Hermione quickly broke apart and stood up, guarding themselves for another attack.

Lucius Malfoy held his walking stick threateningly, like a wand.

The couple looked at each other, trying to decide whether or not a relationship was worth anything.

_Should we, or should we n- Oh God I'm going crazy. There's nothing we should or should not do because we aren't associated with each other in any kind of way! _Hermione scolded herself. _Like it makes a difference anyway, we don't love each oth-_

The images quickly blurred and faded as Hermione shot up from the bed like a bullet from a gun. Drenched in sweat, Hermione frowned when she realized what day it was…September 1st. The day she had to go back to Hogwarts.

_Preposterous! Ridiculous! Dreams are nothing, dreams **mean **absolutely nothing. It's all imagination gone retarded... _Hermione convinced herself.

...Yet she couldn't help but remember the words from her favorite muggle movie: Cinderella.

"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes..."

What?

**07/17/06 Edit: Well. That wasn't much better than the original, but I hope it doesn't seem as corny as it was before. Please review. Thank you!**


	3. Some Bulk And A Dolt

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich. I'm not rich. Perhaps I shall write a book that will get me rich. Oh, right. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione decided to take a bath. It was, after all, only 5 in the morning, and she had plenty of time to freshen up before school.

_Might as well look presentable in front of that no good, two-timing, backstabbing, son of a mother lover, _she thought angrily.

Hermione turned the nozzle to the hottest temperature and waited until the bathtub was full of water and bath bubbles, and got in. Hermione sighed in pleasure as the hot, steaming water engulfed her petite body.

_Heaven on earth to boil away my troubles,_ She thought. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. After a while, she fell asleep, only to be startled awake by her mother pounding on the door.

"HERMIONE! You'll be late if you don't get ready now! It's already 8:00!"

Hermione heard this and her eyes popped open.

_Ah shoot... _she thought as she practically _flew_ out of the bathtub and into her bedroom, a little wrinkly and towel-clad.

Her hair was a little wet and her fingers were a little numb, but she put on her clothes as quickly as possible. After yanking on her favorite pair of fitting, jeans and pulling on a black halter lined with white lace, Hermione dragged herself down the stairs into the kitchen.

After a quick couple of bites of scrambled eggs, Hermione trudged back up the stairs and put on some lip-gloss and eye liner, and then shouted to no one in particular that she was ready to go.

By the time Hermione got to the train station, it was 2 minutes to 9 and the Hogwarts Express was about to leave.

Hermione sprinted to the entrance and shouted a 'Goodbye Mum! Goodbye Dad! I love you!' to her parents while pushing her cart through barricades of people.

Thirty seconds to nine, an out of breath Hermione had gotten on the train with everything put away and found Ron and Harry.

"Harry! Ronald! It's great to see you! Wow, you two have...changed..." Ron slightly scowled at Hermione's habit of calling him by his full name, but brushed it off.

Both of her best friends were no longer scrawny, but very well built.

Their toned abs were slightly visible under their muscle shirts and their arms were nicely built.

Harry no longer had glasses, but contacts. Sirius had gotten them for him as a birthday gift. His godfather joked that if Harry didn't get contacts soon, they'd be lodged in his eyes from all the bludgers going at his face. And now his eyes complemented his jet-black hair more than ever.

Ron was no longer pale, but brushed with a nice tan, and he wasn't a redhead anymore. His mum had bewitched his hair to make him a brunette. It made him look, for lack of a more descriptive depiction, seriously hot.

They **both** were undeniably even cuter than before, but Hermione couldn't say that, not in front of her two best friends...

But Ron and Harry noticed they weren't the only ones that changed over the summer.

"Hah, we've gone through some changes," Ron laughed, blushing his ears tomato red.

"So how are you two going to play quidditch?" Hermione inquired, "I mean, isn't your...bulk going to be a problem?"

"Nah. Don't worry about that. We worked out for Malfoy. If he knows any better, which he probably doesn't, he'd stay away. But anyway, I practiced with Ron this summer. We're faster than we've ever been!" Harry said excitedly.

"Well, it's nice to see you've taken a liking to your changes," Hermione told them sincerely.

"Yeah, we have. And by the way Hermione, you look different this year," Ron commented.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Different?"

"I-I mean, n-not that it's bad or anything, it's good, really! I just mean that-that," Ron stuttered, "Hey look the food trolley!"

"Yeah, you look great Hermione." Harry agreed, laughing at Ron.

Hermione started snickering at hearing their matured voices.

Harry and Ron were a bit baffled as to why Hermione was laughing, but they shrugged it off and both gave her giant bear hugs at the same time. From there, Hermione went from giggling, to choking.

_Quidditch does a boy good... _Hermione thought, unconsciously enjoying being in the arms of her two - adorable - best friends.

The three finished their hugs and sat down in their compartment. Watching the scenery pass by, Hermione soon fell asleep, head leaning on the window. Once again, Draco dreams filled her every thought that lingered in her mind.

This time, when Hermione woke up, she wasn't alone, as expected, but she was quite surprised when she saw-

"MALFOY!" Hermione shrieked, backing into her seat. Draco Malfoy stood right in front of her, staring at every part of her body, as if her were trying to grope her with his mind without physically doing anything.

"Where the hell are Harry and Ron? And why the hell are _you _here? God, Malfoy, you bloody scared me halfway to America!" Hermione shouted.

Draco smirked and leered down at her saying, "Only half? Well, at any rate, I'm a _bit_ glad you didn't get all the way there. Would've been a waste," he replied, eyeing her up and down.

Hermione was ENRAGED! She had half the mind to slap the dolt.

...Except she decided to punch him square in the nose.

Satisfied, she sat back with a content look on her face, giving a speechless, nose-holding Draco a one-of-a-kind Hermione Granger smirk.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't too great. As mentioned before, I'm not a great writer, so I hope you didn't hate this too badly. Reviews would be great, thanks!**

**7/28/06 Edit: I hope this is better than it was before. I'm trying to make it less...bad. Yeah. My vocabulary's dying. Danggit. Just in time for the SAT's too. Please review! Thank you very much!**


	4. Heavens Hate Them

**Disclaimer: Anything you're familiar with is not mine. You know, unless you count reading this story before and thinking that it's familiar...Anyway. ONWARDS!**

Draco was stunned!

A mudblood..._hitting_ him?

No one, lest it be royalty, had the right to touch him, much less punch him!

He wanted about to give Hermione a little talk with his fist, as well...but decided against it.

Draco regained his composure and locked his icy gaze onto Hermione's gleaming, hazel-brown eyes and leaned closer to her.

Hermione – who could feel is breath, smell his cologne, see his handsome features up close - shivered from the goose bumps traveling up and down her body.

...And then she looked into his eyes. His beautiful, frigid blue eyes. So blue it seemed to be gray. Hermione was drowning.

She was so entranced by his eyes, she tuned everything out, and unknowingly had gotten Draco more aggravated than he already was.

"Granger! I swear they keep a spot open for you in the insane asylum every day! No one, I repeat, NO ONE, hits me, the **Draco** Lucius **Malfoy**!" Draco boasted, sticking his chiseled chest out.

And like a snap, his form faltered, chest deflation and all.

He hadn't realized that Hermione did not pay him any attention...It was such a sad, sad day for him.

Draco Malfoy. Only the word 'perfection' and 'infinite female fidelity' can come to mind when Draco's name was mentioned. No woman could resist him, and no man could come close to his level in power.

He was the 'hottie' of Hogwarts; the one that made the ladies swoon at the sight of him. A simple touch or smile could make any infatuated girl melt and collapse.

One simple 'hey' would make the girls think they heard wedding bells and the chirping birds from 'Cinderella'. He was the eye candy for every girl, and fantasy that every woman wanted to become a reality.

He was also quite the trickster...

And all those things were the reasons why it felt like a gun to the head when Hermione – '_disgusting as she was' _Draco thought – gave no positive response to Draco's presence.

Draco thirsted revenge for being mentally humiliated.

He put a hand on either side of Hermione's head and leaned closer still.

With the trademark Malfoy smirk, Draco whispered huskily into Hermione's ear, "Are you just fantasizing about me Granger, or are you playing hard-to-get for a wild, hot night?" Draco knew this was too much for a girl, even for an orthodox person like Hermione Granger.

...Which was why he was surprised when Hermione still made no attempt to say anything, let alone blink.

_How do his eyes do that? How do they capture the very essence of a cloudy day in the ocean? How are they so...entranci- No. Confused thoughts. I **mean**, what's so great about bloody Draco sodding Malfoy?_ Hermione thought with contempt, practically glaring at herself. But in the back of her mind, she knew that she didn't really think poorly of Draco.

Hell, the back of her mind practically laughed, "Yeah, Draco _sodding _Malfoy."

She didn't really even hate him, if she really stopped to think about it. The scorn was mostly peer pressure from being with Harry and Ron, her two best friends – and Malfoy's sworn enemies. Along with the fact that Draco was a Slytherin, of course.

Hermione softened her thoughts. _But besides being the most lusted after man of the wizarding school, what's so great?_

With her appetite wetted for some information, for lack of a better word, Hermione continued searching for answers.

...Which tuned everything else out.

She sat in her compartment seat with a blank face while a Draco Malfoy was so close to her she could feel his body heat. But she made no move to change anything. Draco was getting more and more annoyed by the second, and Hermione didn't care. Decidedly because she didn't know.

_Wait! What's going on? How long have I been thinking? Oh, God, don't tell me I dazed, _ Hermione thought as she whipped back into reality, only to find Draco Malfoy and his face lingering too close for pleasure.

She gasped, accidentally bringing her lips a centimeter closer. Now they were so close that their noses were touching, and if either one decided to speak, their mouths would have a meeting.

Draco chuckled and looked Hermione directly in the eyes, making her heart falter for a couple fearful seconds, and said, "Well, I didn't expect you to respond to a..._proposition_..."

Hermione was once again, for the umpteenth time in a day, shocked.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I wasn't listening. Your useless droning must have made me drowsy. Would you like to repeat what you said?" Hermione shot back, forgetting the fact that their faces and bodies were _quite_ close to contact.

While Hermione spoke, she shrank back as a menacing Draco pushed forward. Soon, Hermione's back was completely against the wall of the compartment. To her surprise, the distance between her face and Draco's face had not changed. Only about half a centimeter apart, Hermione's lips were slightly parted.

It was like an open invitation.

...So he decided to R.S.V.P.

Draco licked his lips and eyed Hermione's features, going from her eyes, to nose, cheekbones, lips. And when she wasn't completely paying attention, he stole a quick glance at her chest.

Painfully slow, he leaned in and his lips made contact with Hermione's.

Hermione didn't expect this. His lips were warm, sweet, and it covered her in a sheet of complete bliss.

_Just like the dream, _Hermione thought, _except this time, I'm sane. Or **in**sane if I'm letting this happen_.

As if it were a warning sign from the heavens, Draco and Hermione heard a large crash, followed by shouts and groans, outside the compartment.

The two quickly broke apart and distanced themselves.

_Damn, how much experience does he have, exactly? If he can snog like that...Oh, God, I don't want to know... _Hermione's head swirled with thoughts, _Of course, that **was **an, dare I say it, exhilarating moment._

_But if the gods don't want me experiencing it, then whatever, _Hermione added, with a slight hint of scorn.

Little did she know, Draco was contemplating some of the same thoughts...

**A/N: I did this in a rush, so I'm sorry if it's completely _terrible_...Reviews would be great, but you don't have to review if you don't want to. Thanks! Take care, Love you!**

**holding.on**

**08/08/06 Edit: Okay, I hope it's better. I still think it's corny as hell, but at least it's a little less corny? Oh, and I didn't change the tenses in here . Stupid mistake. Anyway, please review! Thank you very much!**


	5. Weak Threats

**Disclaimer: I always forget to put this, but I don't own ANY of the HP characters. And for the other four chapters that I didn't put this: I don't own ANY of the HP characters, I don't own ANY of the HP characters, I don't own ANY of the HP characters, I don't own ANY of the HP characters. Okay. Thanks again!**

_What in the blazes of goodness is going on out there? _Draco thought angrily.

He was acting as if _he _had a menstrual cycle to get through.

Draco slid the compartment door open and was about to poke his head out when he realized he didn't need to take one step to see where the loud shenanigans had been taking place.

Her was no more shocked than he was annoyed, but _boy _was he so very irked.

Hermione peered out as well, and fell into a state of incredulity and shock.

There was an **enormous **crowd outside, all in one_ gigantic _pile.

A group of ten stacked on top of another group of ten, which was stacked on top of another set of ten.

Both Gryffindors and Slytherins whispered as loudly as radio static while twenty-seven of the group scrambled into their own compartments and left three (that were at the bottom) unfortunate souls to struggle to stand.

The culprits were none other than Hermione's best friends, Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

Draco had finally lost his cool.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Draco bellowed, "WERE YOU _SPYING _ON ME, POTHEAD? I COULD SUE YOU! I COULD HEX YOU! I SHOULD _HURT__ YOU_!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO DIRT- RESIDING WEASELS? I KNEW YOU WERE ANNOYING BEFORE, BUT YOU'VE SUBSIDED TO THE LOWEST OF THE LOW! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY!" Draco droned on, forgetting where he was, and whom we was with: in a train full of witches and wizards that held wands.

"FOR THE SAKE OF MY PUREBLOODED, INNOCENT SELF, CAN'T YOU-" He started to continue.

His intended words were replaced by violent coughs and sputters. He bent over, hands on his knees for support, trying to regain his breath, but to no avail.

All Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny did was watch.

They watched Draco as he coughed, desperately clutching his pained stomach, slowly sinking to the floor.

His coughs became more violent as each one made his body shake, and soon he was flat on the floor, unable to do anything but cough, unable to move. After five minutes of coughing, they had yet to help him. Ginny, Harry, and Ron put on worried expressions, but moved no miniscule muscle to assist Draco.

Hermione was the only one that wasn't concerned.

...She was **mortified**.

Draco was writhing in his tortured state, but still the four surrounding him stood in a petrified state. Finally, Hermione noticed Draco had stopped moving.

There was a spurt of blood trailing down the side of his flawless face...

And then an absolutely hysterical Hermione bent down and began to scream, "Oh. My. God. Oh my God! We have to do something! Oh dear God WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? GET SOMEONE! A TEACHER, SOMEONE, ANYONE!"

But even then, not one of Hermione's three best friends made a move to alert a person of authority.

"GUYS! SNAP OUT OF IT! HE COULD BE DYING! GET SOMEONE AND STOP GAWKING!"

An eternity, it seemed, passed and Hermione saw Ginny grab Harry's hand to scramble in one direction in search of help, while Ron slowly, but eventually, scrambled in the other.

Hermione checked for his pulse, and when she was sure Draco's heart was beating, she gently stroked the side of his face for a second. "Hold on, hold on, just don't die, please, hold on..." Hermione murmured breathlessly, brushing Draco's silky blonde hair out of his sweating face.

She got up, opened her empty compartment door, and attempted to pick Draco up and into the tiny room, but had to drag him, instead.

After she managed to get herself into a sitting position with Draco's body lying on the bench, she softly put his head in her lap, cradling him like a baby.

If Hermione didn't know any better, he would have seemed to be sleeping. Hermione looked at his features once again, and saw he was _adorable _when he was peaceful like this. You know, not his typical, cynical, hotheaded self. Just a regular, innocent person.

Suddenly, she felt warm.

Hermione was no longer panicking, but calm and collected, but (of course) a little worried about what had happened.

Her entire body did not shiver with fear, but was still and warm with...passion? And emotion? Sympathy, empathy, pity?

She was confused for moments, but she caught sight of Draco's serene countenance again, and fell into a trance, as if she were looking at a lava-lamp in the 70's.

She felt safe, even though no one was holding her, even though Draco wasn't awake, even though no one was talking with her at that moment.

She just felt safe in the presence of Draco Malfoy. But she didn't know why. She didn't even know what she felt when she was with him, but she just sensed that she was going to be okay.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron finally appeared, and after a couple minutes and some bustling teachers, Draco was lifted away from Hermione, leaving her with her out of breath friends.

When Hermione was alone with her best friends, and Draco-less, she felt a little chilly. She had no calm and cool demeanor, no logical thinking, no anything. If she wasn't with Draco, she wasn't with anyone.

And this clever witch could not figure out, for the life of her, why. It was so brain boggling and nerve wrecking that she wanted to tear her hair out.

...And that hurts.

The Hogwarts express stopped at the designated station and all the students scrambled out. They went this way and that, leaving for the castle.

By the time Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry had gotten through half the welcoming feast, Hermione was dead tired.

She couldn't think about anything besides how much Draco seemed to be in pain. His abnormally paled face continued to haunt her. It seemed, even though he was unconscious, that he was begging her to do something.

She felt guilt. Guilt for not being able to stop a person's pain.

And that was the explanation she used to explain the strange sentimentalities she felt on the train. Every other illogical solution, she wrote off.

Once she thought of all this, she shuddered, and her friends figured she had caught the flu,

"On account of that nasty ferret actually touching you. Honestly, Hermione, I cannot believe you had the guts to take care of him. I worship you," as Ron nicely put it.

Finally, Hermione was fed up with trying to make everything seem like it was okay. She told her friends that she was, "tired," and that she was, "going to go to bed now."

So with a final wave and a forced smile, Hermione headed up to the girls dormitory.

After a dreadful night of tossing and turning, Hermione groggily woke up at 5 in the morning. She did all her morning routines, and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Only a few Gryffindors, a couple of Slytherins, and a Hufflepuff were there. Hermione sat down, and stared at an empty plate.

15 minutes passed and she got up and left to no destination in particular.

She wasn't hungry anyway.

A moment later, she found herself in front of the entrance of the Hospital wing.

_Should I really go in there? _Hermione pondered to herself.

She shrugged a little, and with a deep breath, she boldly opened the door and stepped inside.

"You're not injured...Get out or I hurt you," A voice wheezed, almost murderously.

Hermione gasped lightly, though unimpressed with the weak threat, and looked around to meet her maker...

**A/N:****Hello again. Thanks to anyone who reviewed for me, I REALLY appreciate it, especially since I need to have better writing skills. I'm sorry if this one truly stunk. Thanks again! Love you!**

**holding.on**

**08/15/06 Edit: Well. I tried. I hope it's not as crappy as it was before, but I highly doubt that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, because it would really mean a lot to me. Also, I don't remember the names, but thank you to everyone who reviewed in the past! Especially the ones that reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you.**


	6. Sweetness

**Disclaimer: I don't any characters from Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

A/N: I made a careless mistake. I accidentally said that Hedwig was a boy in my second chapter. Thank you prin69 for pointing that out to me! Also, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed me! I truly appreciate it! That's my biggest inspiration! Oh, and by the way, I can' write too much on weekdays, especially because of star testing, regular and Chinese school, badminton, and all that stuff... but I'll try to post what I write on the weekdays, on the weekends (hope that's not too confusing)! Now on with the story…**

**

* * *

**  
Slowly and steadily, Hermione turned her head, bracing herself for whatever it was that was coming.

...But nothing came.

She was alone in the room. Well, except for the patients.

Make that patient. Singular. _Well, that's expected I suppose. It's the first day of school. How many people wind up in the Hospital wing on the first day? _Hermione thought. She took a look around the room, and saw white beds, all neatly made and undisturbed.

All except one.

One bed had an occupant. That one occupant (any guesses?) was none other than Draco Malfoy. But he was not behaving in the same manner as when he was on the train. Draco looked like he was trying to fight something imaginary off.

_He must be having a pretty terrible dream..._Hermione decided.

Cautiously, she walked over, as if Draco would pop up at her at any second to scare the living daylights out of her. A few steps later, Hermione was at the foot of the bed, looking at Draco's thrashing form. She didn't know what to do, and Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to be in the room at the moment.

Hermione quickly thought about whether or not she should take action, and ended up with: _I guess I'll...do what my mother did, _and proceeded to take his hand in hers. She shivered from the coldness of his hand, but when she rubbed his arm gently, Hermione was surprised to find that his body seemed to be engulfed with just the right amount of heat. Her body, on the other hand, was a little cold from waking up so early, but her hands were still warm. Hermione held Draco's hand for a while, but nothing came from it. His hands were as cold as ice, and he still wouldn't stop moving around.

_You're not helping your situation here _Hermione thought wryly. After a while of watching Draco move around, she got annoyed and did what she thought would help. After all, her mother had done the same thing for her whenever she had nightmares.

"Shhhhh, easy now. Quiet, quiet. Shh, shhh. Be calm sweetheart, you're fine. I'm here, shhh, I'm here." She whispered in Draco's ear.

Every now and then, he would mumble a few words, but not many that Hermione could understand. They were all stuck together, so the only phrases Hermione could decipher were:

"What the crap is love anyhmmm..mm.mmm..."

"SHUT UP YOU EVil excuse for...a...mm...rrmm."

and, "I need you."

At that last "I need you" comment, Draco finally stopped twitching, and his hand was suddenly warm. His face wasn't pale and dripping with sweat, but looked smooth and touchable. He had another peaceful face on. It was like he took off his terrible egotistic mask off and was letting the world see how sweet his soul really was.

Hermione wasn't quite sure **what **Draco needed, but she wasn't too keen on staying to find out. And seeing as Draco's eyes were fluttering open, Hermione wanted to leave, just so she could avoid another brawl between each other.

As Hermione was about to get up, Draco's hand clamped tighter around her own, making it impossible to move more than two feet from the bed. Draco was starting to gain consciousness again, and Hermione was starting to panic.

Desperate for freedom, she tried to yank her hand away, again and again, but it didn't work.

About twenty seconds after Hermione gave up, Draco was fully awake and in slight pain.

_Whoa, can you say major hottie hold my hand? _Draco thought, temporarily forgetting who it was that had her hand clasped in his. And then he remembered.

"What're **you **doing here Granger?" He sneered.

"Obviously trying to get away!" She shot back.

And it went on like this, comment after comment, one witty remark after another.

"Well then get away Granger!"

"I'm trying to, but _someone _won't let me!"

"Who says? You have legs don't you? Just walk on out! Or are less intelligent than those muggles out there? Even a mudblood like you is smarter than that!"

"Of course I'm smart Malfoy! I can outsmart your microscopic brain any day!"

"Shut up!"

"Take your own advice!"

"Little-"

"I'm only a head shorter than you!"

"Let me finish!"

"Let me go!"

"I'm not holding you down, idiot!"

"Then kindly take a look at what your hand is holding, bigger idiot!"

Draco glanced down and immediately let go of Hermione's tiny, delicate hand, screaming for sanitizer.

"Oh stop being such a wuss, Draco." Hermione said playfully, though a little hurt from the sanitizer comment. _Am I really that ugly and horrendous to touch?_

And then Draco had to get butt-hurt about it all.

"I am NOT being a wuss!"

"My ass you aren't..." Hermione retorted, regaining anger towards her "enemy".

"And quite a nice one you have there, although you being a mudblood _does _ruin everything..."

"You're disgusting, Draco!"

"Well you should know!"

"AUUGHH! You're IMPOSSIBLE!" Hermione screamed.

But all Draco had to say, was a simple, "Same to you", and with a smirk, Hermione stormed away.

...But she only got halfway there when Draco called her back.

"Mudblood!"

Okay, well, not very kindly.

"Uh, Granger! Drat...uh...Herm-Hermione?"

Three quarters towards the door and Hermione just _had _to stop because of her curiosity. He finally called her by her first name. And there wasn't any insult involved in the same sentence! Either he was under the imperious curse, or the world was ending. Hermione didn't care though. She _had _to know what was going on...why Draco was finally, for once in his life, being polite.

"WHAT?" Hermione answered, rather harshly.

"Nothing. Just seeing if you would listen to me." Draco said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione continued towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pushed. The door didn't open...

_Strange. Why would the door be locked? Maybe I should pull?_

Hermione pulled. It didn't work.

And then she heard Draco chuckle at her tries to leave the hospital wing.

"Haha Granger. Your petty attempts to open the door aren't working? Here, let a _man _do it for you. You might break a disgusting mudblood nail and leave it in this room, contaminating me." Draco said, while slowly sliding off the bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor, however, he pretty much fell over! "What the...?" Draco struggled to get up again, but failed miserably once again. Then he tried, and failed. He tried again, and failed. He tried once more. He failed. "Ughhhhh..." he moaned, finally realizing defeat.

Hermione, who had been leaning against the locked door with an amused smile on her face, was watching Draco's feeble attempts like a movie. Finally, she yawned, laughed, and casually asked, "Need help, Draco?"

"No...I don't need help from a mudblood." Draco lightly responded, though it was quite clear that he _did _want her help.

Hermione could tell he needed help, but shrugged, said, "Fine," and started in a different direction to find a way out of the room.

And as expected, Hermione heard a weak, "No I was kidding Granger, I do need help. No get me up!" followed by a couple of coughs. Well, Hermione was in no mood to play joke-around, and was going to leave, but she remembered what happened the last time Draco coughed, and decided to help him out.

At first, Hermione tried pushing him up onto the bed, but his body was too muscled, and she was definitely too weak (not in a mean way) to lift him up. So she went around the opposite side of the bed, took Draco's hands in hers, and pulled. Slowly and gradually, half of Draco's body was on the bed. Now Hermione was able to pull him up without having to elongate his arms...but what was unexpected was that it was harder to pull Draco up without ending up in any embarrassing situations, but Hermione brushed that off and put her arms under Draco's arms and around his upper body.

_Gosh he smells good... _Hermione thought, without realizing she actually _liked _his scent.

She pulled Draco upwards, her legs pushing on the mattress so she wouldn't fall off the bed, and finally, FINALLY, got him completely on the bed. The problem was, his head was resting on her stomach, and his body on the rest of her.

"Uh, Draco? Can you roll over? I can't get up..." Hermione asked, as politely as she could manage.

She was answered with, "I. Can't. Move. Deal. With. It." And then a brief, "Thanks. For. The. Effort." After a couple seconds, his last remark was followed by a, "...Hermione"

It was an awkward silence between the two as the only noise between Draco and Hermione were their shallow, steady breaths.

Draco finally broke the stillness by saying, "I know what you did."

Hermione was thoroughly confused. "What do you mean? What did I do?" She inquired, a little more roughly than she meant it. She was only surprised, and that caused her voice to sound like she was angry and bewildered.

"Nothing bad, Granger. Calm down." He said, and added, "Don't have to get all witchy about it..." before continuing, "I just meant, I know you were the one taking care of me while I was having my little fit. One of the teachers were talking about it. I might've been listening. My bad." Draco answered with an undetectable smile. "Th-er...th-unks."

_Thunks? What's Thunks supposed to be you git? God, now she's going to hate you. You don't even have the decency to say thank you, you idiot! Eh, deal with it later. She'll be here in the morning. Not like she'll disappear. _Draco thought before he tried to start a new sentence.

"You smell kind of...mmm, nicccce..." Draco murmured.

"Oh..." was all Hermione said. And then she realized Draco had fallen asleep on her.

_Great. I have class! What do I do now? I can't move him, and hell might break out if I wake him up..._ Hermione pondered.

After a while of debating with herself, she finally decided she would let him sleep. She needed the time to sleep herself, seeing as she didn't have a great night's rest. Sighing a little sigh, Hermione closed her delicate eyes and fell asleep.

The two would never know, but a twinkling pair of eyes had been watching them all along, and it seemed that, through these eyes, Draco and Hermione were the cutest pair of enemies anyone could lay their eyes upon. Like a couple of angels, with a ring of light shining on their innocence.

**A/N: I hope this was long enough...I can't tell because I did this in a rush...like the last two chapters XD. Sorry if it's absolutely positively terrible again. I appreciate any and all reviews, but you don't have to review if you don't feel like it. Thanks again! Love you!**

**holding.on **


	7. Cold Shoulder

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I truly appreciate it! Oh, and I apologize in advance for any language that may provoke you. Oh yeah! And the same for the last chapter, and any chapter before or after! Anyways, the story continues...**

Draco woke up to the sunlight, softly touching his face.

_Mmm, what am I lying on? It's so...soft. _Draco thought. He turned his head a gasped lightly at what he saw. _Granger? What's she doi-...Oh yeah. _Draco recollected what had happened the day before, on the very first day of school at Hogwarts. _Should I get up? She _is _a mudblood after all. I shouldn't be touching this vile filth! Father would kill me if he found out._

And then something miraculous happened! His conscience, that was stored all the way in the back of his mind, came popping out, and sat on his shoulder.

"Well, your father isn't here, now is he? You know what's right in your heart, so listen to what it's saying!" It scolded.

_Oh great, and now I'm getting life lessons from an imaginary _thing. Thought Draco, lost for words.

"Oh yes, I am imaginary, but I'm **your** imaginary thing," It smiled at Draco.

Draco was just about ready to scream in frustration, but a shiver came from Hermione, and it shook her violently.

_She must be cold. She didn't even have a blanket last night, and she's dressed in only a skirt and a tank top. _And then, as if realizing for the first time what she was wearing, he added a little _Oh _DANG_. A _skirt _and a _tank top

"Oh you perverted fiend! Get your mind out of the gutter and get some blankets on her!" Draco's conscience told him.

_Well, I can't really move at the moment. Do you mind maybe asking _HER _conscience to get up? _Draco mentally yelled, sounding a little bitter. But his conscience never answered. He just popped back into his mind, leaving Draco alone to figure out what to do.

_Eh, this is the best I can manage for right now. _And with that, he took a deep break tried to use his rubbery arms to inch away from Hermione. Instead, Draco's elbows ended up weakening on him and pushed his body forward as they collapsed. _Whoa, is my face on her boobs? She sure has changed...GREAT going puberty! Good Job! I salute you!_

Well, it would've been a happy day for Draco if Hermione didn't wake up from the sudden weight on her chest.

Brr...I'm cold. I must not have had a blanket on last night. Oh right, ha ha Granger, of course you didn't. Draco fell asleep on you! Ha ha. What a dork you are. Ha ha. Ha ha. Ha ha. Oh God, these must be the side effects of boredom! An insane and unexplainable sense of humor!

And then she realized Draco's face was flat on her boobs. She screamed.

Oh it was a terrible sight. Hermione freaked out. Draco tried to freak out and move away. Hermione pushed. Draco fell. She was scared. He was hurt. It sure was an interesting scenario.

"God Granger! What'd you do that for?"

"What'd _I _do that for? Why where _YOU _breathing through my chest?"

"It's not like I wanted to! I was trying to get up when I FELL!"

"Hah! Like that's a believable story! You're such a pervert!"

"Pervert, perhaps, but at least I still know what type of person I would touch on purpose, a.k.a. not MUDBLOODS!"

_Ouch, that hurt. He didn't have to say **that**... _Hermione thought, as silence enveloped herself and Draco.

"Look what you've done, idiot! She's hurt enough to not shove a comeback in your face!" Draco's conscience intervened in his thoughts once more.

"Oh shut up..." He shot back.

"I didn't say anything..." Hermione muttered.

And the silence swallowed their words. They had nothing more to say to each other.

Draco was fed up with being on the floor (Hermione pushed him, remember? XD), so he tried, again, to get up, but just like the day before, he was too weak. "Ughh," Draco said before he sighed and continued, "Hermione, I'm s-sor-, uh, I'm sort of stuck here. Help." As expected, Hermione ignored him and just hopped onto another bed, one leg curled under the other, and stared at the sheets.

I don't want to talk to that idiot. What a prat. He can go find his mummy if he wants help. I'm not going to baby this git. Hermione thought indignantly. She didn't feel like playing nurse-the-butthead.

...Although, his 'help' did sound a little desperate

Well, too bad so sad for him.


	8. Emotions Unleased

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP**

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed! I really, really, REALLY appreciate it! Sorry if there is any language or actions in here that offend you!**

_...Should I help him? He didn't even say thank you. All I got out of it the last time was a 'thunks' and a 'you smell nice'. Pervert. Disgusting pervert._ _**Disgusting pervert that you fancy. **What? No I don't...Wait... Who's that? **Hehehe, I'm your conscience, silly head! ** Uh-uh. No way, oh my, NO way...I can't possibly have a ditzy conscience! Oh that's so sick and wrong! Blech... ** Hehehe, oh, you're so funny. Of course I'm your conscience! And what's wrong with showing a little femininity? It's what being a girl is all about! **Well yeah, that's what I thought before I met Andy. That whore...NOW what're you giggling about? **Hehe, I'm giggling at your usage of insults. You do realize that you implied Andy is a girl by calling him the 'w' word right? **Yes I do, because he is a little girl. He didn't even have the guts to confront me about it! I had to track that baby down and break it off myself! **Is that why you're so different now? So much colder than you were meant to be? **Yeah, I suppose...Hey! Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you know? You're my conscience! You're a part of my mind too! **Er...um...yeah, so I'll be talking to you later about your crush on Draco. Ta-ta! Kisses! **What? Get back here! Hey! Come back here NOW! Get your thoughts back here THIS IN-STANT! Thought a furious Hermione._

"Augghhh! Damn this world!" Hermione fumed. She was about to vent some more, when she was cut off by an 'ahem'. Her head whipped to the side and saw a very confused and pained Draco.

"Look Granger, you don't like me. I know that. You wouldn't want to be near me for more than twenty seconds, and the same goes for me. But unfortunately, we've already broken that record, and we're not getting out of here until someone comes to get us. As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help. I can't move on my own just yet, so I'd appreciate it if you could at least get me onto the bed." Draco said, making it seem like he was reciting a speech.

Hermione was in awe. "Wow, a whole six sentences and not **one **insult. That's got to be another record you've broken, eh Malfoy?" she snickered, but she saw the serious face that clouded Draco's features and went into a serious state herself.

"So are you helping me or not, Granger?"

"Hah, tough luck Malfoy. I helped you the first time, and what do I get? A crappy attitude and a face in my chest. Help yourself." Hermione snapped.

There was silence once more for the who-knows-how-many-th time on the second day of school, and like almost every other time, Draco shattered the awkward stillness in the room.

"I didn't know you could be so cold, mudblood." Was all Draco stated, before he attempted to get himself up. This time, his blood had boiled to such an extent, that his anger gave him the strength to hold his wobbly knees in place.

_God she's pissing me off. Can't even help a temporarily almost disabled guy. What a fierce little girl, yes she is. I can't believe she's in Gryffindor. With that type of attitude, she should've been placed in Slytherin with the rest of us. Superior. The greatest of the greatest. Oh wait. She's a mudblood. Oh, just thinking about it gives me the heebie jeebies. How disgusting...Dirty blood...Ugh, I'd scoff if I could, but she might think I'm insane. Well, she's a little screwed in the brain herself. Who laughs to themselves, anyhow? She is one weird chick. Draco mused. She really isn't the same goody-goody as she was first year. Haha, maybe O.W.L.S. finally cracked her up. Delayed effect from stress, maybe? I must say though, she's intriguing._

After those thoughts, the thoughts _'I think it's time to find out what makes her tick...The Malfoy game has commenced. Muahahahahahahaha! MUahahahahahahahahaha! MOO-ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!'_ followed.

"My God, you have problems...Jeeze, and **I'm **living in your head? I have a sad, sad life..." mocked Draco's conscience.

One step at a time, Draco made his way over to an un-caring and un-noticing Hermione.

Finally, after a few struggling steps, he towered over Hermione, who was now sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Gently, he placed his hand on her soft, delicate cheek, and stroked the side of her face with his thumb. She gasped at his touch, and was wide-eyed, but she made no move to stop him. He turned her face so that she was staring deep into his eyes, and rested his forehead against hers.

"There's something different about you, Granger. You've changed." He murmured tenderly.

"Well, everyone does." She whispered back, just as quiet as Draco.

"But you're different. You make yourself seem dangerous. You may still have a heart of gold, but you're hiding that from the world. Did you know every guy you passed by on the train was staring at you? Hermione Granger you are one of a kind." He softly countered.

_He's playing with my feelings. What a jerk. It's so obvious. Ugh, if you continue like this, it's only a one-way trip to a slap in the face, Malfoy!_ Hermione raged silently to herself. _Well..._ she considered, _well, I guess it couldn't hurt to play along. He does need a little taste of his own medicine..._ she told herself. Those were her last thoughts before another unexpected event came to surprise her.

Draco snaked his hands on Hermione's tiny waist and pulled her body closer to his. Hermione reacted quickly and wrapped her arms around him, pushing her chest into Draco's, making him suddenly feel very...charged. One of Draco's hands moved itself to her face and pulled forward, towards his lips.

He closed his eyes.

She closed her eyes.

Their lips were only half an inch apart now...

All the while, a set of eyes were **still** watching their interactions with each other...

All the while, schemes were developing...

All the while, relationships were changing...

...And all the while, some people were subconsciously enjoying their "touchy-feely" time together...

How much more demented can the world get?


	9. Icy

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP**

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers! It's been said so many times, but I can't stop telling my readers: I appreciate it so much, and thank you again!**

**

* * *

**  
Hermione slowly leaned in, as did Draco, and soon, their lips were close enough to be able to feel the warmth of each other's lips.

There was only a gap the length of a half of a centimeter...

Hermione slightly parted her lips, to ready herself for the impact of the kiss...

Or so it seemed...

"Accio ice..." Hermione whispered, barely audible to herself. She stuck her hand behind her back and waited for the substance to come. In less than a second, a bag of ice magically tumbled into the palm of her hand, but she still hadn't felt contact with another pair of warm, luscious lips. That was good. At least for Hermione it was...

"Draco, wait..." she said, in a soft commanding voice. Draco's eyes opened.

She caressed the side of his waist with her free hand, slowing down when she reached the top of his pants, and sped up again. Draco's eyes widened.

"What are we waiting for?" He inquired, using a soft tone no one ever knew about.

"This." Hermione answered. It was one word. And after that single word, she took a deep, deep breath, pressed her lips against hers, and waited for his response.

Draco's eyes enlarged themselves once more, but slowly started closing as he fell deep into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Hemione's body.

_Oh dang, I'm stuck! How do I get break off a kiss when he's keeping me down? _Hermione thought, alarmed at the situation. _Oh well...here goes nothing..._

Hermione gently broke the kiss by pushing gently on Draco's chest. It surprised Hermione that Draco would let go so quickly, but saved that thought for later inspection.

"Wow." Was all Draco said.

_Perfect...I have you right where I want you. _Hermione thought.

And with that, she seductively pulled on his loose, baggy jeans (pulling on the boxers as well), ripped open the bag of ice, and shoved the frigid cold half melted water down his pants.

She smirked.

His eyes widened in shock as his mouth opened in a silent scream, like a fish's mouth.

"H-oooooohhh..." Was all he said before he hopped around the room like an idiot, screaming, "AAAAAHHHH! GET IT OUT! MY GOD I CAN'T FEEL THEM ANY MORE! IS IT STILL HARD? DID "THEY" DIE? MY GOD I CAN'T FEEL _ANYTHING_!"

Hermione giggled. Draco glared. Hermione laughed. Draco bared his teeth. Hermione slid to the floor choking from amusement. Draco wasn't happy.

_Go to into the deepest darkest pits of hell and stay there mudblood. You deserve nothing more. _He silently screamed at her. Truthfully, he was glad she didn't hear him, because he was sure she would have punched him like she did 3 years ago in third year. _I'm getting her back for this. And this time, I'm getting what **I **want...by force. _Draco stood on very sturdy feet, oblivious to the pain that should've been painfully stinging in his legs, and stepped towards his target.

_This sixth year isn't so bad after all...I didn't expect to have any more fun after I got the pleasure of punching Draco...Wow, what a great reward._ Hermione told herself, smiling.

And then she gasped.

Draco towered over her sitting form with a menacing look on his face that distorted his usual handsome cool features.

And while Hermione thought, _'Oh drat.'_, Draco thought, _'Oh yes...Now it's my turn to have some 'fun'.' _

Draco now had enough strength in himself to pin Hermione down and restrict her movements...

...Which is what he did.

Just picture it...the supposed hottest guy in Slytherin on top of the supposed hottest girl in Gryffindor.

Now that would've been embarrassing for Hermione and Draco if they knew eyes were following every move they made, listening to their every word they spoke, and smiling at every bodily contact they had with each other...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for any of the language that may have offended you! Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know I'm redundant, but I can't help saying thank you to everyone who is so nice for reviewing me! Love you!**


	10. Reluctance

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long for this one to come out...I was sick for a week and a day, so I couldn't muster up the energy for me to update, but I did think about what is going to happen later. Oh, and please excuse some language that may provoke some of you. I'm sorry if it does. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Answer to a review from Whispered Words: Thank you Whispered Words for reviewing. I gave Hermione a drastic personality change because I know people who have been in situations sort of alike to what happened to her, and they have changed. I can't say I based the problem on my friends' conflicts, because I didn't. I just made Hermione's problem a little different, and I tried to make it dramatic and life-changing. If I had broadcasted my friends' really terrible predicaments here (that I know can really change someone's personality), not only would they cry, but so would I. My friends have been hurt in a way that is somewhat similar, and the change may have been subtle to others, but not for me. I'm not sure if I have answered your question, or if I have been going in circles about nothing, but if you're still confused, I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry. I hope you will enjoy the rest of this story.**

**

* * *

**  
Draco smiled maliciously at the frightened Hermione that lay underneath him, pinned by the arms to the cold, marble floor.

_It's my turn to make her suffer..._ Draco thought malevolently.

Then, holding both her wrists with one hand, he took his free hand and slowly trailed his fingers across Hermione's stomach, making her squirm under his grasp. Suddenly, Draco's handsome face closed the gap between his head, and Hermione's, quickly brushing her lips with his own.

_Wow. That was the briefest, yet sweetest kiss I've ever shared. Wow. _Hermione told herself. She was in awe. She was completely shocked. Yet...she was in total bliss...

Until Draco started tickling her...

_Hah! Gotcha' right where I want you..._

"Hm-hahahahahahaha! Dra-oh-Dra-hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DRAC-ahahahahahahaha-Draco! Hahahaha! Stop! Please, ahahahahahahahahahaha, st-hahaha-op! Hahahahaha!" Hermione managed to choke out.

"Ah ah ah, Granger! You tortured me before, and now you're getting your just deserts...Hm, funny. I never thought of you as a ticklish person. You'd think someone who didn't know how to have fun, wouldn't be ticklish...it doesn't match your personality. Hm, oh well." Draco taunted, still creeping his fingers all around Hermione's abdominal area.

Fast Forward...

Hermione was on the floor, clutching her stomach from the pain of laughing too hard. She was gasping desperately for her breath to return, while Draco sat on the bed with a content look on his face.

"What's with the evil smirk, Malfoy? Since when are _you _allowed to be happy?" Hermione questioned in anger.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how the saying, 'Revenge is sweet', is so, so true." Draco replied, his smile growing three times larger.

"Just go and burn like you should, Malfoy." Hermione told him through clenched teeth.

_Ouch. Tough words from a tiny girl... _Draco mused. And then he stayed silent. Neither of the two spoke a word in the ten minutes that followed, until Hermione inquired softly, "Don't you think this is a little weird?" She sounded a little worried.

_Think **what **is a little weird? The things we've been doing to each other? Yeah, those things are more than weird...They're downright stupid, but we still do them for pure entertainment. _Draco thought

When Draco made no gesture that suggested he was going to answer her, she continued frantically, "I mean, we've been stuck here for more than a day or two now, I'm starving, no patients have come here, Madame Pomfrey hasn't checked in, the door is still locked, and no one has tried to find us! What's going on!"

_Oh...That's what she's talking about. _Draco silently sighed to himself, and then started to think about what Hermione was saying.

Draco had been listening to Hermione's ranting and thoroughly thought about what was truly happening. "I think..." he started, but then stopped again. Hermione was curious about what Draco was going to say, but she didn't urge him to say anything more. She hated to admit it, but if both of them were to get out of the room without being torn to pieces by the other, she needed him. Hermione figured that if she annoyed him too much when he could be of some assistance to her, Draco might decide to let her rot alone is a sad, dark corner. So she stayed silent.

Then, out of the blue, Draco motioned Hermione over and spoke in a very quiet manner, as if he were afraid someone would overhear what he would say. "I think," he repeated, "that we're being watched. That someone is doing this on purpose, and keeping us away from everyone else. I think we're an important part of history, and this person is trying to change the future."

Hermione heard this, and all she could think was, _'preposterous...'_ But deep in her mind, she knew that a part of her would bet almost anything that Draco was right for once in his life, and that both of them would have to be cautious about every move they made...

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione questioned softly, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was scared, and believed what Draco was telling her.

"We act like we get along. They must have locked us in here so that we'd be at each other's throats right? We do it at school all the time. I'm betting they wanted us to...um...ahem each other when they locked us up." Draco dragged his finger across his throat to show that he meant 'kill' as he said "ahem".

Hermione gave a little gasp and stared at Draco. _No. Way. No. Fricken. Way. I'm alone with Draco Malfoy because some idiot wants me to kill him and vice versa! Great...and now to top everything off, I have to get along with him so we can both live...This is such b.s. _Hermione thought bitterly.

"Fine," Hermione gave in, "I guess the first step is to...uh...is to..." Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to get along. The two have been enemies ever since the first year of Hogwarts! If being nice to each other wasn't changing history, she didn't know what was. Hermione most definitely did not want to start getting all touchy-feely with Draco (in the friendly way), and did **not **want to act like friends.

_Goodness this is going to be hell on earth..._Draco whined inwardly. _She had better not suggest we get all friendly with each other, because that wouldn't happen even if my important life depended on it! Slytherins can sink low, but they would **never **go **that** low..._

Both Draco and Hermione were silent, searching for something that could possibly start a slow and reluctant friendship.

"I guess," Hermione offered, "we could start by calling each other by first name?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, whatever." Draco slowly but surely agreed.

So the Gryffindor and the Slytherin began to build an alliance. And though unknown to both of them, Draco and Hermione would lead their "partnership" to a friendship...something that would give them the power to change the world in the future...

Meanwhile, lurking in the dark shadows of an undetectable area, eyes darted back and forth, following and listening in on the pair of sixteen year olds.

**A/N: Sorry I have so many notes:) Thanks again for reviewers. I know this one isn't terrific, and I'm sooo sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Oh, and btw, the unknown "eyes" won't be revealed until I'm well into the story...maybe in the middle somewhere. I already have that part written, I just don't have the stuff leading up to it...But you'll find out what's going on later. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Draco and Hermione have been locked up together for about three days now. Haha, I'm so mean...I haven't given them food...Okay, well, thanks for reviewers! Um, what does R&R mean?**


	11. The Quote End Quote Fob Game

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP

**A/N: Thank you to ALL MY REVIEWERS! I appreciate everything that you've said, and every review feels like my incentive to write a better chapter. Thanks again! Oh, and please, please, please excuse any language that may provoke you. And also, I'm sorry if I use 'God' in a bad way. Sorry!**

Draco ran a hand through his already ruffled, but ironically perfect looking, hair. Heaving a sigh, he realized that he would now have to start acting like an alliance between himself and Hermione really existed. Then, thrusting his hand out for a handshake, he questioned, "Okay?"

_Okay? I never, in an infinite amount of years, expected to hear those words come out of his mouth. Okay is a word of cooperation, of assistance, of collaboration. Draco Malfoy is SO not a guy like that...But then again, people change. Ron and Harry have. Hahaha...interesting changes...and I know I definitely have. Still, I never thought he would EVER comply with what I suggest. _Hermione inwardly argued with herself, and finally took his hand in hers in a professional manner, and shook it. "Okay." She answered.

"So...what now?" Draco asked with uncertainty. _It's kind of awkward in here..._

"We look...for food. My gosh, I'm starving!" Hermione practically screamed, as if she thought food would suddenly appear out of thin air in front of her.

Pop!

"What was that?" Hermione questioned nervously, her eyes scanning the room quickly. "Oh...wow." she breathed.

"Wha-" Draco began, but stopped in mid-word as he followed Hermione's gaze. _Food. And not disgusting hospital looking food with the crap they call jell-o and all that stuff...it's..._

On the foot of the bed nearest the two were two plates of appetizing Thai food (sorry if you don't like Thai food!). Next to the Thai food were more plates, each one filled with different foods. Fried rice on one, salad on another, mashed potatoes on a separate plate, and so on.

Before long, Hermione and Draco were on opposite sides of the bed, stuffing their faces with food that they have not tasted in so long.

"-burp- Oh, oops, excuse me. –sigh- That was a satisfying meal..." Hermione says. "Mmm, food. I feel better now. Gosh that was good. –sigh- Yum. Thai food. That was good. –sigh- My stomach feels better now. What an enjoyable meal. –sigh- Oh that was grea-" she continued, only to be cut off by Draco.

"God, SHUT UP! We've had our meal, now be quiet. It's nice when I don't have to hear a word coming out of your mouth that screams 'I'm a mudblood!'" Draco sneers.

"Well, I'm SO-RRY! Geeze, what's your problem King of PMS? Are you on your rag too? Riding the crimson wave this week? Sitting on the cotton pony? Pouring out your ketchup? I could go on forever you know, and I might just do that...just so I can annoy the hell out of you! You deserve it, and quite frankly, I'm surprised you're not the devil's son! Evil comes from evil..." Hermione retorted, feeling quite frustrated with Draco at that moment. And just so she could get him a little more irked, she added a pretty subtle, but loud enough, 'asshole', to the end of her sentence.

_GRRRRRRRR, God she pisses the crap out of me...Stupid mudblood. Hmph. PMS...Hmph. Asshole. Hmph! ARGH! Gosh...ARRRRRRGH! _"MY GOODNESS! ARRRRRRRGH! EVIL WHORE...I SWEAR, ONE DAY I'M GOING TO SMACK THE PANTS OFF OF HER, AND HARASS HER JUST TO PISS HER OFF...–pants-" Draco bellowed. _Oops...that wasn't supposed to come out._

Hermione looked at Draco in nervousness and curiosity. _Haha, he's going c-r-a-z-y! He's talking to himself and he's letting all his thoughts out... What an idiot. Harass me? Oohhh...He means bother me, right? **What do you want him to do? **Oh God forbid, it's you again! **No silly willy! It's you! I'm apart of you remember? And anywho, don't you want him to do something to you? -suggestive giggle- **No way! And, ew! You SO cannot be apart of me. I am NOT Barbie on crack! **-giggles- Of course you're not! Why would you say that? **-groan-Goodness you're slow...can't I just disown you and be done with it? **Eh, you could, but I'd still come ba-ack! Now have fun! I think Draco's waiting...**What! What do you mean by that! Hey! HEY! COME BACK HERE CRACK-HEAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT? Urg...How sad, I've been ditched by my very own conscience...-shakes head-_

Both Hermione and Draco were on the same bed, backs towards each other, too busy sitting in their own dreamland to remember they had an alliance that they had to constantly work, chisel, and hammer at to perfect it.

"O-kay...so what do we do this time? Eating is out of the picture, so..." Draco asked more weakly than intended. He was still a little butt-hurt by the whole PMS thing...

"I don't know...entertain ourselves..." Hermione answered dully. She was still sort of put off from being abandoned by her conscience.

"What do you want to do?" Draco inquired, trying to keep his cool. Not getting any specific answers started to nag at him a little too much, and it wasn't fun.

"I don't know. Find a game or something." Hermione responded, not really feeling like talking at that brief time in her life.

"Fine!" Draco said heatedly. He had almost lost his temper completely, but caught himself before he did anything his body would regret later...like picking a fight with Hermione Granger, "Hogwart's cleverest witch". He still flinched when he thought about that pretty nifty punch she gave him in third year. _No more reminders of that, now, nope...God that hurt too...GAH! I'm reminding myself again! _Draco mentally screamed.

A while of thinking gave Draco some ideas (A/N: watch out now, here are some really clichéd and weird suggestions.) "Alright, I've narrowed it down to truth or dare, hair color, and fifty-two pick up."

Hermione gave Draco a those-were-stupid-and-weird-suggestions-but-I'll-go-along-with-it-because-we-have-to look. "Okay, well I don't feel like doing truth or dare, and definitely not fifty-two pick up...that game's like cleaning your room...I guess it's hair color. I've never heard of it though...what's it supposed to be?" Hermione asked, feeling a little perkier, now that she had something to do.

"It's a game where you pick a hair color, like blonde, brown, black, and "rainbow". If you pick blonde, you have to act like a stereotypical blonde, you know, s-stupid..." Draco choked out. "I resent that..." He muttered before continuing, "If you pick brown, you have to act really professional. If you pick black, you have to act like a fob."

"Why fob?" Hermione interrupted.

"Because that's how the game goes. I didn't invent the game, so don't ask me. Anyways, if you pick rainbow, you have to act really adventurous, but preferably like a stereotypical surfer." Draco finished.

"Alright...so what do we do? Like, speak to each other, or just act out a skit or something?" Hermione asked.

"We just speak to each other." He said simply. "Okay, you want to start?" It was more like an invitation to kill the silence, rather than a question.

"'Kay. I choose...blonde!" Hermione smiled.

"You just had to do this didn't you?" Draco muttered.

So with that, their only entertainment for the next hour started.

And yet, eyes that twinkled with happiness, joy, and satisfaction still stalked every move that each teenage "victim" made.

**  
A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks for telling me what R&R meant...-embarrassed look- Oh, F.Y.I., the next one will be a little short! Sorry! But I have it written out already, so that's a good sign, don't worry!**

**  
Okay, this is more of a little story...Well, I finally got my first not great review. I won't name names, you can check if you want (don't hassle this person, I guess this person's just opinionated). Yeah, it kind of broke my heart. I didn't feel like writing. This happened today. But just a while later, I started thinking...I mean, I love to write. It's one of my hobbies. And I love it when people enjoy how I express everything...That's what I love about all my reviewers who like my plot or whatever. I decided to keep going. I already wrote this chapter, but I wanted to make my final changes. Basically, I got it out early for you guys. So I did it just now, for you people who like my ideas that take hours until I'm content with them. I hope you enjoy it. I was sad enough to even delete everything I've written, on here and the other website. For the people who appreciate my writing (and I'm so happy that you do), don't worry. I won't stop. Just because my heart was broken doesn't mean it can't mend right? Anyways, the point of my story is: don't stay down after you've fallen, because then you'll never learn to walk. Hey, you know what's a really good song that matches this right now? 'Can't Take That Away" by Mariah Carey. If you don't like her, look at the lyrics. I've been looking for a song that could be my "theme" if you know what I mean. I guess this could be it...Sorry I babble on and on so much. And if I don't say this enough, I love you people so much for liking my story. It makes me so happy to know that you can get a little entertainment from my hard work...-tears up- Thanks again.**

**holding.on **


	12. Truly Ditzy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! You're almost completely why I keep going, but you people are the reason why I keep updating as much as I do (or try to). Please excuse the language that may provoke you! Sorry if it does! And I'm also sorry if my usage of the word 'God' provokes you. I only use it to show how frustrated the characters are. I'm sorry again if you don't like it!**

**

* * *

**  
"Oh, don't be a sour puss. Okay...aaaand START! So, like, do you like, have a crush on, like that one girl? -giggles- Like, what's her name again? Oh, my, GOSH! I can't believe I forgot her name! -giggles- How silly of me! Well, do you like, like her like her? Or do you like that one other girl? As in like, like like, not just like, but like like!" Hermione began, acting so girly, she despised herself.

_Sigh, what did I get myself into? Now I have to act like an idiot. A female idiot. _Draco asked himself. Slowly, he composed himself and started playing the game.

"Oh, you mean that girl with the hair? Or the girl with the shirt? Oh my gosh, you totally mean the girl with the hair don't you? -girly scoff- No way. I so didn't like her since like yesterday. Gosh, I mean, who has that hair with those eyes? Can you say, ew? I mean, I so totally did like her, like, like like her, but then she had to get her eye color changed at that one salon. Gosh, I didn't like like her since forever after that. You know what I mean, Hun?" he said, putting on a hideous high-pitched voice that was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

An hour later, both the "noble one" and the "sly one" had gotten tired of the activity, and decided to go to sleep. Both had decided to sleep on beds that were on opposite ends of the room, and that was the one decision they were both content with.

...Until all beds but one small, twin-sized, white-sheeted bed had disappeared. And to make it worse, the room shrunk until it was a twenty by twenty foot room.

"CRAP!" Hermione and Draco shouted in unison.

"Urg, I guess we have no choice now...You want to sleep on the floor?" asked Draco, even though it sounded more like an order than anything.

"Heck no...I'm the girl. Ladies first, so let me go first." Hermione argued.

"Granger, you just said ladies first, so, why do you get to go first?" Draco mocked.

"Ooohh, right, right. I forgot. Did you want to sleep on the bed, Miss Malfoy?" Hermione countered.

"Shut up, Granger!" Draco told her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's hard to tell if you're a guy, a girl, or a half and half...you're getting a little out of shape Draco. I have to say though, your man-boobs are coming out quite nicely." Hermione teased.

"Piss off..." was all Draco said before he sauntered all the way to the furthest corner of the, now, tiny room, and sat down in the shadows that engulfed his actually nicely chiseled body.

_Oops...I think I struck a sore nerve. _Hermione told herself. _Should I go and say sorry? _She considered. Hermione thought for a while and came to her conclusion. _Nah._

...But she didn't get into the bed. Instead, she walked over to where Draco was, put a few feet between them, laid down, and fell asleep. Her last thoughts were, _My heart isn't pure gold, but it's not completely charcoal either...right? _

Draco sulked for another good ten minutes in a squatting position until looking over at Hermione's peaceful sleeping form. _Eh, she could have potential cute-ness if she didn't have so much attitude. _He critiqued.

Draco got up from his sore bottom and walked around Hermione, careful not to wake her, and scared of the possibility of hell breaking out if he did. Once he was on the other side of the room, he yawned and stretched out his stiff. His body ached for a soft bed, but he was stuck with what he had in the smaller version of the hospital wing. _Well, a somewhat soft bed is better than no bed at all...I guess... _Draco reasoned. So he decided he was okay with having a bad bed over no bed at all. And yet, he didn't sleep on the bed.

_She gave up the bed...Not necessarily for me, but she gave it up nonetheless...It's not really...fair, I suppose, to take the bed..._Draco told himself. _But fair? That's not a word that goes through the Malfoy family dictionary. That word doesn't exist. We have what we want, and the rare things we don't have, we take. It's a fairly simple rule to follow. _He continued. _So what do I do? I want the bed, but..._

"But what? It's not fair for her. If she gave it up, so should you! Be a gentleman!" Draco's conscience scolded.

_-groan- God I thought you left for good..._

"Hm. And yet I'm still here. Big whoop. Now don't be a greedy butt and just sleep on the floor this once!" the mini Draco ordered.

_Fine! But if I have back problems, I'm suing! _And so, Draco laid on the floor, and quickly fell asleep.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...-

Hermione woke up and looked at the bed. She saw no one, but she thought her eyes were only playing tricks on her.

...But she never had eye problems. So she got up, took six steps, and looked at the bed again. Still no one... Smacking her lips in tiredness and rubbing her rigid back, Hermione slowly made her way over to the bed. _I might as well sleep on it. Draco's not on the bed, and doesn't seem to be here at all...so I guess I'll just...take it! _Hermione thought happily, while still half asleep.

Walking closer and closer, Hermione was finally within three feet of the bed.

_One step...One more...Another...Almost there...OH MY...WHAT IS THAT?_

Hermione felt something under her foot. It was bumpy and yet smooth. She smothered her foot over it and tried to figure out what it was.

...And then she heard a groan.

Hermione looked down.

"OH MY GOD DRACO! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! OH GOD. I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE AND I THOUGHT YOU LEFT THE ROOM AND SO I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU DIDN'T WANT THE BED AND SO I WALKED TOWARDS IT AND I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE AND I DIDN'T SEE YOU SO I THOUGHT MAYBE YHOU DIDN'T WANT THE BED AND...AND...OH MY GOSH I'M SOOOO SORRY!" Hermione shrieked all in one breath, while trying to nurse Draco, who was shooting imaginary daggers out of his eyes and into her body.

"Just go back to sleep, Granger. Take the bed. I'm sleeping ever there," Draco motioned to an empty spot five feet away, "so don't wake up and walk on my face again. Got it? Good. Okay? Okay. Alright? Alright. Good job. Now sleep." Draco said all at once while rubbing random spots on his face, obviously annoyed but longing for some rest.

Hermione reluctantly stopped trying to "fix" Draco, and they both finally fell into a deep slumber, and Draco's hand still smothering the top of his nose (or the part that received the most damage from the face-stepping Hermione gave him).

Meanwhile, laughter from an unseen place was being held back...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but at least I told you in the last one it would be! Sorry if this was really boring too...I was in a rush, even though I wrote this in advance...xD. I still put my heart into it though! Sort of tried to think lots of things all at once...hahaha. Anyways, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed me! I love all of you!**


	13. Conceitedness and Tickle Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP. It would be so awesome if I did though...that would mean I have writing skills xD.**

**A/N: Thank you all soooooo much for reviewing! I love all of you! Sorry for this getting out so late...I'm still in the middle of finals. Sorry! I hope you'll please excuse any language and references to 'God' that may anger you in any way. I'm sorry if it does!**

**

* * *

**  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling a little disheveled, but well rested. She looked to the side towards Draco, and put on a small grin.

_He looks like such an adorable baby when he's sleeping. **Ah-HAH! Caught you! I KNEW you liked him! Muahahahaha! -victory dance- **Oh shush. I just said he's cute. It's not like I want to marry him now... **YOU WANT TO MARRY HIM! AWWW, that's so cute! **No! I said I don't! I DON'T! I d-o-n-t! You want me to write it on paper for you! **Aww, how cute! Can I plan your wedding? **NO! There is no wedding because I don't want to marry him because I don't, and I repeat, I don't, like him! **-gasp- I'm a wedding planner! Oh my gosh! That's so cool! I want everything pink, except for you and Draco. **SHUT UP! We're not getting married! We're not even engaged! We're not even an item! For the love of goodness, we don't even like each other! **Oh, I see...** THANK YOU! **-loud snort- **And WHAT, may I ask was THAT? **That? **Yes, that. What was that snort? **Oh, I have nasal problems... -snorts again- See? **Oh...-long silence- You do not! If you have stupid nose problems, that means I do too! You're a big ol' liar aren't you? **Only if you are sweet Mrs. Malfoy-to-be –pinches cheeks-! **We're NOT GETTING MARR- **Here comes the briiiiide, all dressed in whiiiiite! **God you're annoying. **I guess you are too... **GAH! I just want to take some duct tape and...AHHHHHHH! I give up..._

Draco was still sleeping soundly on the floor, on his side, with his hand on his precious face.

_**...So... **So, what? **So...you two have pet names for each other yet? **Oh God..._

Suddenly, Draco woke up, eyes wide and adrenaline running. He looked around quickly, turning his head so fast that his beautiful silky hair flew around and fell into its perfect place.

"Wha-? Who, what, when, huh? My face? Stepped on?" He stuttered out, while feeling his face thoroughly. "Who stepped on my face again?" He asked, breathing hard.

"No one. It's probably your imagination. Your face looks almost normal now anyways." Hermione said, feeling the need to tease and scare the living daylights out of Draco.

"ALMOST? AL-MOST? You've got to be kidding me! I've always had my perfect face intact! God, if my face is even a little screwed up, I'm going to get you back!" Draco growled, puffing up his chest with every sentence, almost as if he was feeding off of his own conceitedness.

"I was kidding King of Self Importance! It's fine..." Hermione said haughtily, turning her back on him. _Goodness, he has three times the amount of self-confidence than everyone in the world added together! You'd think he'd have a watermelon head with all that hot air in there! _She thought as she drifted off into Lala land.

So it went on like this for a while. One entire week to be exact. They would eat, sleep, somehow interact, and eat & sleep again. During those seven days (they've now spent ten days in there altogether), someone would occasionally spit out insults –cough-Draco-cough- and the other one would bite him back where he charged, and quietly say things like,

"You're such a big fat butt crack..."

...or, "You shush dimwit! It's not my fault! You're just too busy bathing in your own stupidity to realize what happened!"

...or even, "Gosh it's hollow in your head. I could probably put all my books in that empty space where your brain should be! Haha, it's like a luggage case. Portable and small! Hahahaha!" that included some finger pointing...

On the eleventh day, both Hermione's and Draco's heads were ready to explode with anger and frustration. Sure, both of them would smile at each other, but Draco and Hermione knew their messages were crystal clear.

Giving him a warm smile, Hermione's eyes burned into Draco's, ready to laser a hole into his charming, smoky, sky-gray eyes (A/N: I get confused, some people say his eyes are gray, some say blue...I just didn't want to write 'icy blue eyes', so I put gray and sky blue, is that okay?). _I want to shove a pole up his ass..._

Returning the warm smile, Draco Malfoy's eyes bore back into Hermione's, and then looked away with disgust (though he didn't show it). _I should throw her in a lake..._

'Pop!'

"There's the food. Want to eat first? I'm tired..." Hermione offered.

"Nah. Too much food's going to ruin my body." Draco replied

"Heheh...Don't worry about your beautiful feminine figure. You're not getting that flabby." Hermione smirked.

Scowling, Draco walked over to Hermione, muttered a, 'we're putting on a show, remember?', and then stalked away.

Hermione instantly felt a pang of guilt..._I'm sorry..._she tried to tell him, but it only sounded okay to say in thought. _Apologies don't come out of my mouth anymore. I mean, come on...It's a dog-eat-dog world, first come first serve, be a winner or don't be anyone...-sigh-what to do, what to do?_ Her brain was pacing back and forth, trying to decide on what she should do versus what she would do...

After a couple minutes of standing still and debating with herself, Hermione abruptly walked over to the tiny gray corner of the room, that was being rained upon in Draco's bad mood, and 'ahem'ed before Draco looked up.

She stared into those deep aquatic like eyes for a while in a trance like state before hitting reality and said a warm, "Sorry," and held out her hand.

Draco took it, and Hermione prepared to pull him up, but instead, she fell forward from the force that yanked her down (Draco -smile-, not to mention gravity). He gracefully caught her in his arms and hugged Hermione for a quick 2 seconds, slyly murmuring, "Nice acting," into her ear before he sent Hermione crashing onto the floor that was a foot away from her butt.

"Oww...That hurt…-sniff-." Hermione whined quietly, while rubbing her backside.

"Oh really? Did it now?" Draco questioned in a devious tone. And while Hermione paid attention to only her sore bum (A/N: hahaha, that sounds so funny...), Draco Malfoy circled his arms around Hermione's waist and began tickling her. And so, a tickling war began, from Hermione being the victim, to Draco, to Hermione again.

They were having so much fun, they didn't hear the 'achoo' that came from a place where the secrets to Draco's fate wandered, and Hermione's future lingered.

And in that dark, mysterious part of an unknown room, eyes were glaring...

These eyes had a special something in them...

These eyes sparkled...

These eyes...had seen things from the future...things that were crucial to the world's survival.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope this isn't too short...I know it's pretty boring too, but I hope you still enjoy it! Oh, if anyone cares, my goal is to get 200 reviews by the time I get to chapter 20, but I need help...If you review, I'd be ever so grateful (but you're not pressured to, don't worry). Thanks!**

**-holding.on**


	14. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter...-sniff- poo

* * *

**

**  
A/N: Thank you all my reviewers! I don't think I'm going to get 200 reviews by chapter 20, but I'll still try...Anyway, please excuse any language and/or references to God that may anger you. I'm sorry in advance!**

Fast Forward to 20 Days Later-

Those 3 weeks were terrible hard for Hermione and Draco to deal with, because they knew they had to pretend to like each other...

...And besides that, they started to develop feelings for each other (clichéd I know...).

While Draco jammed himself into a corner of the room to have some peace, Hermione sat on the bed humming quietly to herself, looking at the sheets and falling into a daze, when a gorgeous peach colored owl appeared out of no where. It was carrying a letter addressed to Draco. Swooping down and dropping the letter into Hermione's lap, the football sized owl disappeared as suddenly as it had popped into the room.

Seeing as Draco didn't notice anything, Hermione got a little curious and put on her devious smile on...She looked through one side of the envelope, but could only see scribbled words. She felt the other side of the envelope. There seemed to be something flat and square, like a smaller piece of paper...a picture perhaps.

_OMG! SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! SHOOT! AHHHHHH! OH DEAR GOODNESS ON EARTH, IF YOU LOVE ME DON'T LET HIM SEE THIS!_ Hermione mentally screamed.

Glancing at Draco quickly, her mind was humming to the 'Mission Impossible' tune while trying to stuff the letter into her shirt without it looking like she was hiding something.

_What is that paper crumpling noise she's making? God, a man can't think in peace can he?_ Draco complained to himself, and then looked over to Hermione, only to see a giant square shaped stump protruding from under her shirt. What in the...?

"Gran-Hermione," Draco exclaimed, momentarily forgetting they were supposed to get along, "What's that?"

"Huh? What's what? I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing here. What're you talking about? Huh, nothing here. Nope, nothing, nada, nothing at all. What're you talking about, you must be delirious. Eheheh...Eheheheh...Ehhhh...Eheheh?" Hermione nervously and quickly responded in one breath...a little too quickly for Draco's liking.

"What're you hiding?" He asked calmly, as if Hermione was a kid who painted on a wall, and he was the mother, knowing something was up, but not knowing what.

"No-thing." Hermione said in a singsong voice, trying to act innocent while lying flat on her stomach.

Sighing, Draco got on his feet, dusted himself off, and quietly walked over to Hermione, who was now pretending to be asleep. "Fine," he said, "I give up," and pretended to retreat, but only crouched down low onto the ground, hidden well enough to not be seen by Hermione if she looked over.

_Whew. That was a close one._ She thought.

She pulled out the envelope and tore it open quickly and re-read what she had spontaneously written. Hermione's eyes widened considerably, and started wondering what had gotten into her.

_Oh my goodness, I was bloody crazy wasn't I? Why to Draco? What was wrong with me? **-giggle- IIIIII know! **Shut it! **Not until you admit you liiiiiiikkkkeee Dracooooo! **Well then I guess that's never! So shut- **Alright, alright! I get it! Sheesh, what a drama queen...**_

Silence...-

_**By the way, I bet you Draco would –ahem- if he saw that picture! Sexy...hahaha **AHHH, SHUT UP! –silence- Yes. Thank goodness. **–giggle- he would though! Buh-bye now! **-sigh-I never win..._

_**Nope you never win!**_

_...AHHHHH! -sigh- why didn't I write to Ronald or something? He's sweet, and I would've gotten to see the blood rush to his ears..._

"Ahem," Draco hinted, inconspicuously inching closer to Hermione and the letter, "What's that you're hiding from me, **Hermione**?"

"Hm? I told you, nothing. Go away now please, I need my sleep." Hermione responded with her adrenaline running, shooing him away with her hand, heart beating faster than ever.

_That's it._ Draco thought, gritting his teeth. "Alright then, if you won't show me, I'll have to take it from you," he told her, and then attempted to snatch the letter away from Hermione.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING THIS!" Hermione screamed while trying to run away.

"YES WAY! I'M GOING TO GET MY LETTER!" Draco bellowed while holding Hermione's arms together.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S YOUR LETTER? MAYBE IT'S MINE AND SOMETHING SECRET!" Hermione yelled back, moving away from a diving Draco, who was reaching for Hermione's outstretched hand that had the letter.

"BECAUSE IT SAYS MY NAME ON IT RIGHT THERE!" Draco retorted loudly, pointing at the spot on the envelope that clearly stated:

TO: DRACO MALFOY

_Oh...Dammit..._

"Nuh-uh?" Hermione weakly said in a desperate act of defiance, and then backed away.

Then she finally noticed that Draco's arms were firmly set in place around her waist...

_Well this is a familiar position..._both Draco and Hermione sarcastically thought simultaneously.

And those eyes, which always lingered in some place, some area, some vicinity close to Hermione and Draco, glimmered with a mischievous shine, obviously happy about what was happening...like something was going according to plan.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive of me! I'm sorry if this one was boring and totally dreary. Most of the "secrets" and "better stuff" (you can also call it the dramatic stuff xD) is towards the middle...and I'm not sure if that's going to be chapter 20, or 25, or whatever. I hope you'll still enjoy the story though! Thanks!**


	15. Down the Pants

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP...I wish I did. Too bad. –sigh-**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so grateful that you reviewed! It's gotten me that much closer to my 200-reviews-by-chapter-20 goal. Please excuse any language and/or references to God/goodness/etc...that may anger you. I'm sorry if it does!**

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT YOURS! AHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she pulled out of Draco's grasp and crumpled the letter.

Draco lunged for her and caught her again, only to be kicked in the groin...He groaned and tackled Hermione to the floor, restricting her from using her legs or arms.

For a split second, Hermione's mind thought, 'shoot, I'm stuck," but then she remembered a little maneuver her fifth grade phys. ed. teacher taught her.

"Just slap, -grunt-, flip, -grunt-, and –grunt- kick," she mumbled to herself, while slapping Draco, flipping Draco over, and kicking Draco (wow that's a lot of Draco's in one sentence). As soon as she picked herself up from the floor, it hit her that she would be in DEEP "doo doo" when he caught up to her, so she ran...as if she could run away from death...

It was only then she realized that Draco was not chasing her. She turned around and peered at Draco, who has his back turned to her.

"Draco...? What are you doing?" Hermione slowly asked.

He turned around to face Hermione with a devilish smile, hiding something behind his back. "Oh...nothing really. Just a little...picture," Draco said tauntingly, his smile growing at each word.

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed. "Give it back, give it back! That wasn't meant for you!"

"Oh is that so? Then, again, tell me why is the envelope addressed to me," Draco replied smartly.

"'Cause the sender made a mistake. It's supposed to be addressed to me," Hermione lamely told him.

"Mm-hm. So the sender is your twin who wants you to have a sexy picture of herself, and forgot that your name isn't Draco Malfoy?" Draco teased, seeing through her phony lie.

Hermione blushed. He called her sexy... _He called me sexy. **–giggle- told 'ya! **Shush...-dreamy sigh- **Yeah, yeah...I know you like him.**_

_**What? No comeback? HAHAHA, you liiiiike him! **Eh, shut up. **That's more like it.**_

Hermione blinked a couple times before quietly asking, "Do you really, REALLY want to see this?"

"Yes," Draco replied without hesitation.

"Fine, but know that this was just because I wanted to freak you out. This means NOTHING, okay? NOTHING!" Hermione warned before handing over the note.

Draco's eyes quickly skimmed over the letter, and his eyes became the size of watermelons as well. After he finished, he calmly folded the paper into a square and held it in the palm of his hand. "Interesting," he commented, "here," and then tossed it to Hermione, who caught it with one hand, and held out the other palm up.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The picture," she stated, knowing Draco would know what she meant.

"Oh, you want it back? I thought it was your little "present" to me," he said, and then added, "sexy," and then burst into loud continuous laughter.

"Shut up! No seriously, I want the picture back...I told you it didn't mean anything. It was nothing personal," Hermione said, holding back the pinch of anger that she felt.

"Okay. You want it? Get it," Draco said daringly, shoving the picture down the front of his pants.

Hermione stared in shock with her mouth agape, and wouldn't remove her eyes until Draco said, "Well, if you wanted me that badly..." and topped it off with a smirk.

"You...suck...a-" Hermione said through gritted teeth, only to be cut off by Draco telling her to keep the vulgar words to a minimum.

Draco turned around and took a few steps away to laugh at what he had just done.

Then came a moment that Hermione used to consider what she should do. After two seconds, her mind was made up.

She pulled her shirt lower and combed through her hair a couple times and then called out seductively,

"Oh Draaacoooo...I want my picture, dear."

Gulping and smacking his lips together, Draco looked at Hermione and anticipated what she would do...(A/N: he's being nasty...ewwwwww!)

Hermione stepped towards Draco, and grabbed him by the top of his pants, and started to rub his hips. Then she slid her hands around the back of Draco, and moved then down until she reached the top of his boxers (or briefs or underpants or whatever you want). Pressing her chest against his, Hermione closed all gaps between them (excluding their heads) and smiled charmingly...

And while both Hermione and Draco forgot any notion that they were possibly being watched and had their little shenanigans...the eyes that stared at Draco and Hermione started turning upwards like eyes do when they are happy, or excited...

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, and ended up so boring...writers like me don't write too well P, sorry about that. School just ended, and NOW I HAVE SUMMER CLASSES! Oh well, I'll have to deal with it. I'm sorry, but I can't make these chapters as quickly as I wanted to. Now that I have classes, I'm going to have to continue at the pace I regularly do. Sorry! I hope you'll review for me, so I can get to my goal of 200 by chapter 20, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Thanks to all reviewers again! OH, sorry about this too, but the next one is going to be short...just a heads up.**


	16. Be Mine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter...-sigh- shucks...**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You've gotten me closer to my goal of 200 reviews! I hope I can get them by chapter 20! Please excuse any language and/or references to God (or anything related to Him). I'm sorry if they offend you!**

**A/N: Some people have been asking when I'm going to put the rest of the chapters up. Well, I'll be doing this as time goes on, because I'm making this up as I go along, even though I have the main points in my head, which is why this story kind of stinks most of the time xD. I will try to update as much and frequently as possible, but it depends on my schedule. It usually takes me three days to write each chapter, because I try to come up with new ideas, and then another two days to check over everything, and make changes so it's at least a little entertaining. I know this may sound like bribing, but whenever I get a lot of reviews, I write more frequently with motivation. That's why I have a goal. If I can get to 200 reviews by chapter 20, or 300 by 30, I'd probably make each chapter longer. Anyways, thanks for your time. I hope you enjoy this, in my opinion it's not exactly a terrific piece of writing (but I put my heart into it), chapter. Take care!**

* * *

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and smiled a very innocent smile. A smile that looked so pure, anyone could've sworn a ring of light shone down on her and she had a halo hovering above her head. 

_I love her creamy chocolate brown eyes..._thought Draco.

_I love his exciting electric blue-gray eyes_...thought Hermione... 

They both leaned in slowly, closing their eyes, and passionately, their lips claimed each other. For the second time since Hermione and Draco have been stuck in the same room, Hermione's hands slipped around Draco's waist and slowly traced the top of his boxers (or briefs, undies, whatever you want).

Draco was turned on, and Hermione could tell. After five seconds, Draco deepened the kiss, and protectively wrapped his arms around the girl's slender waist.

She smiled into his lips, and for a while, she forgot what she was doing...

_This is heaven..._she sighed to herself, _this is absolute, perfect, relaxing, purely wonderful heaven...I could stay in his arms until the day I die... **HAH! Caught 'cha in the act this time! I TOOOLLLD 'ya you liked him! -giggles incessantly- **Ugh, you ruin any and all possible moments of my happiness... **That's my job, I can't get lazy! -giggles- I'm just kidding! -sigh- **...What was the sighing about? **Oh, nothing. It's just that...well, do you mind if I ask a question? **Well, I always mind when you come out to bug me, but you do it anyways. **Okay, so...Tell me really. Are you falling in looooooveee with him? **-silence- No. I don't love. **Well, you did with what's-his-face, right? **I was stupid. **Well you still are, just a little more mature, so what's the problem with Draco? **I told you I don't love him! **Well, you like him. **–more silence- **I'll let you think about it.**_

_-sigh-...Wait! If you're a part of me, why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you know! **Uh...GOTTA' GO! **TRAITORRRR!_

_**...Oh, and by the way, you've been kissing for more than a minute now! -giggles-**_

_Good bloody...! _Hermione screamed some...-ahem- incoherent words into her mind within a second before finally remembering what her intention was in the first place.

She resumed dragging her fingers across Draco's pants for another two seconds...Finally, she broke the kiss, but stayed in the same position. Smiling up at Draco she screamed,

"WEDGIE!" and pulled his boxers (or briefs, underwear, etc…) backwards more than upwards...making the front of him hurt more than his rear...

His eyes were about to pop out of his head!

And as uncharacteristic as it was for Draco to scream like a little girl, well, he did, except much louder, like he was yelling out bloody murder!

He started jumping around like he was high on caffeine, and that provided Hermione with enough entertaining memories to last her a lifetime.

It lasted a good 5 minutes, and by then, Draco and Hermione were on the floor. Hermione almost weeping with laughter, and Draco whimpering, gently stroking his "precious" through his pants...

After Hermione had calmed down, she glanced over at Draco, grinning ear to ear. He was still petting himself, as if he treated his body like a pet that was very fragile.

"Awww, poor baby..." Hermione half mocked, have concernedly cooed.

"-sniff-Yeah, you said it..." Draco agreed, "My poor baby..." he said, looking "at his pants", and tenderly placing his hand over a certain spot.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pathetic sight, thinking to herself, _Gosh, I gave him a compliment and he actually brushes it off because he's too concerned about his balls! _

_**-giggle- You know you liiiikke him,** _taunted Hermione's so called conscience, _–sigh- You'll never cease to make my life a miserable, horrifying, chaotic wreck, will you? **–know it all voice- I told you it was my job...** I'd roll my eyes at you if I could... **But you can't, so oh well! I'd grin for you if YOU could see...**_

Eventually, Hermione cooled off, and Draco stopped acting all eccentric and became serious...again.

"Hey Hermione," Draco said, "come here for a sec." Hermione obeyed and walked quickly to Draco's side.

"Okay, well, we both know this little show we're putting on isn't really getting us anywhere...It's been weeks, and I want to get out of here...As much as I hate to say this, I think we have to take it up a notch..." Draco said cautiously, choosing his words carefully.

"What do you mean...UP a NOTCH?" Hermione said suspiciously, eyeing Draco with 'The Look'.

Sighing, Draco took several deep breaths while Hermione looked at him curiously, anticipating his next move.

In one swift move, Draco was on one knee, with Hermione sitting on his leg, using it as a chair, and Draco had one of her hands in his.

"Hermione Granger, be my girlfriend." Draco said quickly and seemingly nervously, though it came more like an order.

...And slightly, just oh so slightly, the eyes that watched the beautiful princess and the handsome knight in shining armor widened with suspense...watching, waiting, for what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Sorry this was so clichéd...But I just had to get to this part, or else I'd never be able to go further and tell you...well, the "secrets". Hope this wasn't boring! Sorry if my awful writing put you to sleep xD. Take care!**


	17. The Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. I'm a short Chinese Cali girl. That is so not J.K. Rowling...

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for reviewing all my reviewers! I'm so happy! You've gotten me a little closer to my goal of 200 reviews by chapter 20. If I don't make it, my new goal is 300 reviews by chapter 30. Think we can do it? Hahaha, thanks everyone! Please excuse any of the language and/or references to God (or anything that has to do with Him). I'm sorry if it offends you!**

**OMG I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND IS SO SHORT! MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! BEGS I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY! I PROMISE YOU, THOUGH, I HAVE MOST OF IT PLANNED OUT, I JUST NEED TO SKIP AROUND OKAY? I'M SORRY!**

Hermione blinked once...twice...and then started to laugh.

"Of course sweetheart!" She cried, and embraced heartily with a tight hug.

"It's a show, keep smiling!" Hermione whispered into his ear when she saw that he was just holding her with no emotion.

The truth was, Draco wasn't paying attention to Hermione. He was staring into space, daydreaming...

"Draco? Draaacoooo! Hellooooooo? WAKE UP!" Hermione screamed into Draco's ear. He jumped back, not realizing they had separated from their hug seconds before.

"Oh, my bad. It's just...I had a dream-" Draco responded, just so he could be cut off.

"But you didn't fall asleep yet," Hermione objected.

"A daydream!" Draco sighed, "It seemed...really real, though. In it, you and I...we...there were kids..." he stuttered.

"So?" Hermione questioned, partially guessing what he was going to say, but going into denial because she didn't want to believe it.

"WHICH MEANS WE MADE BABIES! TOGETHER!" Draco said loudly, obviously annoyed, and rubbed his temples.

"Oh..." Hermione said quietly.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson and turned away, feeling less intelligent by the second.

"Whatever..." she mumbled, turning away.

Hermione then turned back again and faced Draco.

"Hun," she started, "Why do you like me?"

_Oh dear lord...Not the dreaded question..._Draco thought.

_-giggle- I asked the dreaded question! Let's see him try and not screw this up...Oh I love making him squirm..._ Hermione thought with glee and a hint of malice.

Draco becomes silent for moments until Hermione finally got weary of waiting.

"Honey? Babe? Sweetie? DRACO!"

"Give me a moment...I need to think of everything that makes you the most lovely, beautiful, and wonderful woman on this earth," Draco responds smoothly.

_Awww...that's so sweet!_

Hermione waited patiently, amused, with a small curious smile on her glowing face.

"Why do I like you, huh?" Draco repeated.

Hermione nodded, smiling a small smile and giggling a quiet giggle.

"Well, if you want to be here forever...not like we have a choice," Draco muttered quietly.

"Hermione Granger, there's no doubt in the world that you are...the most perfect thing in creation. The entire universe can be searched, but nothing and no one can match your perfection, your beauty, your unique everything." Draco began sweetly, "You are my muse, my love, my life, and if I had to choose you or the world, I'd choose the world, knowing that my world would not exist without your delicate face, your wonderful personality, your whole entire being."

Hermione almost started crying because of those sweet wonderful words.

Draco took another breath to continue his description of Hermione, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Shh...Don't say anymore. Just...kiss me," she whispered.

He took no hesitation and wasted no time.

There was a certain attraction between them, a magnetizing attraction. Perhaps they were only caught up in the moment.

...Maybe they weren't.

And in a murky corner of a mysterious place, eyes darted back and forth, in curiosity and eagerness.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that took so long! As I said up there -points to the top of the page-, I had writers block…I'M SORRY! Please forgive me!**


	18. Insensitive Jerk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with the story except for my own writing.**

**A/N: Wow. So I see you're ready to send biting turtles after my butt, yeah? I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry about not posting any earlier. I sort of got sick of writing this because of the absolutely terrible beginning I wrote, but I guess I'll change that later. That was totally discouraging...and plus I had LOTS of school stuff to pay attention to. Ha ha, I see many other writers have stopped updating, too. But that's irrelevant. Anyway, I shouldn't have left you waiting. I'm sorry! Also, please excuse my language and/or references to God if it offends you.**

Draco's lips massaged Hermione's in a fierce battle of the tongues.

They broke apart every once in a while to take a breath, but then dove right back in.

After their millionth passionate kiss, they opened their eyes and leaned against each other. Hermione sat on Draco's lap and rested her forehead against his. Sighing contentedly, she smiled at his glowing face. Raising her lips to the top of Draco's head, she pressed against him and got up, taking a step towards the bed. Hermione took Draco's hand and led him under the covers, where they laid on their backs and stared at the white ceiling.

"Don't get too excited, I'm just tired," she smiled at Draco's giddy face. His smirk faltered a little, but then collected Hermione into his arms and nudged his face into her hair. He breathed in a deep breath of Hermione's scent that was just too unique to describe.

After a long period of comforting silence, their eyes began to close as their senses shut down. Holding each other, they fell asleep with peaceful faces on.

They had no clue when they'd be getting out of their very own hell hole on earth, but they realized they'd have to make the best of it and continue faking a show.

One day, Hermione asked Draco what the date was. She had lost track.

"I'm not sure," he said dismissively. He went back to looking at the wall and trying to imagine the uneven shapes looking like animals.

Hermione sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes. _A relationship means nothing to him. Even if it's fake and his life depends on it. _She frowned at Draco momentarily and muttered to herself, "A calendar would be more useful than this oaf…at least I could roll it into a ball and heave it at the nearest wall."

When she turned back to Draco, a calendar materialized in front of her and tacked itself onto the wall.

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity, but kept the rest of her face straight. September 30th illuminated itself in a highlighter yellow.

"Draco, it's the 30th. It's been 10 days since we've been together," she smiled a very slight smile.

"Mm," he replied, uninterested.

"Insensitive jerk," she sighed, walking to the bed and sitting down.

Suddenly, Draco lifted Hermione by the waist and dropped her on her back. She fell onto the soft cushions and looked into his electrifying, almost metallic, blue/gray eyes. Draco lowered his head to hers and hovered above her.

"I heard that," he breathed.

Hermione squirmed from his breath sensually brushing into her ear and neck.

"...And I'm sorry," he apologized, taking Hermione by surprise. "It's just frustrating being in this room all day long with nothing to do but ogle at you. And it gets really boring when you hit me for it."

"Tough luck," she replied, acting unfazed by his sudden change in character.

Draco chuckled at her and kissed Hermione fully on the lips. She kissed back for a couple seconds before breaking away and lightly knocking Draco off of her.

"I'm tired," she announced. Without another word, Draco pulled her back to him and they fell into a slumber again, just cuddling.

Two days later, Draco took interest in just sleeping. Alone. Which meant he pushed Hermione off the bed. Accidentally of course. Accidentally.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing Hermione's cheek.

She responded by messing up his hair and falling asleep, taking up the entire bed.

And while they skipped in joy and mirth, a cloud of confusion arose in front of the eyes that stalked the prey.

**A/N: Sorry that was short...and bad. I'm getting somewhere with this, I promise! I'm _almost_ at the point where I can put in the part that I wrote a LONG time ago. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! Thank you VERY much!**


	19. Click

**Disclaimer: If the Harry Potter thing were handed over to a fanfiction writer, the whole world would know.**

**A/N: Okay, well at least this time I didn't take months to update ). Thank you so much for the reviews, and I'm hoping I can get to at least 200 by chapter 20, but if not, how about 300 by chapter 30? Thanks for everything. Anyway, sorry if it's boring. I'm working up to the more interesting part, I think. Oh, I'm in the process of editing the chapters, so please check them out. Thanks again! -big heart-  
**

Hermione and Draco sat in a corner of the room, contemplating what they should (or could, for that matter) do to get out of their very own live nightmare.

Draco decided to give up after 5 minutes of brainstorming and grabbed some magazines that had magically appeared the day before: September 30th.

Hermione looked at Draco exasperatedly, wishing he would pull his weight in their fake alliance.

She frowned at him disapprovingly and snatched the magazines away.

"What could be more important, right now, than thinking of a way to get out?" she hissed, making sure her voice was a little louder than silence.

"I'm bored, okay? We've been here a month, so the hope factor isn't quite as lodged in my head as it is yours!" he whispered fiercely, adding an almost incoherent, "you numbskull."

Before he could continue muttering insults, Hermione knocked Draco on the head with her fist. Well, fists.

"You arrogant prick! I regret ever being friendly with you. You always insult me! Heartless ba-" Hermione reprimanded, only to be cut off by the apple of her eye.

"I'm sorry. It's a habit. Hard to change. You know I care," he said sweetly. So sweetly that Hermione's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets while pigs flew and hell froze over.

"Well, gee. You'd think a guy would get at least a kiss after apologizing," Draco hinted, winking _very _conspicuously.

Hermione blinked and cracked a forced smile. She obediently leaned towards his lips and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away, but Draco's arms curled around her waist and his fingers began lightly trailing over her abdomen.

She giggled.

Soon, she was laughing uncontrollably, rapidly pushing his hands away from her stomach while burying her head into the crook of Draco's neck.

Minutes upon minutes passed, and they finally settled down. With nothing more to do, and exhausted from all the tickling, Draco and Hermione fell asleep again. When they woke, Hermione stretched out her arms and legs, and then rolled on top of Draco.

In a totally platonic way, of course.

"We sleep too much. I'm surprised you haven't gotten fat," Hermione said cutely, poking at the softest part of Draco's stomach. He growled.

"You'd better be kidding," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course I am! Yeesh, you're honestly daft a lot of the times," she commented, pretending to be annoyed.

"Well, I'm _not _getting fat! What'd you expect me to say? And it's not like you have been exercising, either," he argued.

Hermione blinked.

"Ex_cuse _me? Did you just inconspicuously call me obese?" Hermione inquired in disbelief.

"Wha-No! I just said you might want to get on a stationary bike once in a while," Draco told her, a little scared.

"Oh, so now my LEGS are FAT, too! I thought you were just talking about my stomach! Oh, you're **unbelievable**!" she complained.

"Oh, come on. Baby, you know that's not fair-" he started.

"Great. So in addition to being a big, FAT eyesore, I have to be the BAD GUY, too!" Hermione scrambled off of him and threw her hands in the air in incredulity.

"No! Of course not! I love you, you know that!"

"Oh sure! Like you could love a horrible, fat person!" she huffed, storming off to a corner and sulking.

Draco felt confused about what had happened in only a minute and sighed. Brushing his hand through his silky blonde hair, he walked over to Hermione, who refused to look at him. Taking this to his advantage, he swiped her into his arms from behind and planted a big, wet kiss on her cheek.

"Ew, Draco. You're disgusting!" she growled, uncrossing her arms for a moment to wipe the saliva off her cheek.

"But you love it," he said in a low, husky voice. He trailed little butterfly kisses from her cheek, to her neck, and back to her ear.

"Draco," she giggled.

He grunted.

"That's not working this time," she said sweetly. Quick as lightning, she elbowed him in the stomach and 'hmph'ed at his behavior.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he apologized, groaning from lack of air.

He got no response.

"Please! I said I was sorry! And it's not like you didn't call _me _fat," he said, still doubling over from pain.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry, too. For overreacting, I mean. I've been waiting a lifetime to elbow you, though," she grinned a little.

With nothing more to do, they flattened their bodies onto their bed and talked and talked and talked until they both fell asleep.

When they woke, Draco collected Hermione in his arms and kissed the back of her head, inhaling deeply.

"You know, I wouldn't mind being stuck here for a while. No homework, no teachers, no self-righteous dolts, and only you," he commented thoughtfully.

Hermione smiled and turned over to face Draco.

"You're adorable when you don't mean to be," she whispered, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Well, I can't argue with that," he laughed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled close to him, while he pulled the rest of her body even closer.

After a long moment of silence, Hermione looked into Draco's wonderful clouded-ocean colored eyes and smiled appreciatively.

"I've been thinking. See, I-Well, how should I say this?" Hermione stammered, "Uh, let's see. Hm. Okay, Before I continue ranting forever, I'll just say it. I l-"

She cut herself off and whipped her head towards the infernal locked door.

"I think I heard the door click," she whispered to Draco, not taking her eyes off the door.

"...You-Do you think...it's open?" He whispered back hesitantly.

And while the ears only heard bits and pieces of the couple's broken words, the eyes saw all.

**A/N: Okay. Yeah, so I'm sorry about the shortness. And bad-ness. Again. Right. Anyway, please review! Thank you very, very, very much! Oh, and if my dear friend _Gem_ is out there, I'd like to say, "HI! And when are you ever going to make an account?-insert heart here-"**

**Right. So thanks again, and I promise I'll get to a more interesting part soon. Maybe not the next part, but soon. Again, I edited the beginning two chapters. Working on chapter 3. Re-read, please? ) Thank you.**


	20. CoConspirator No More?

**Disclaimer: It's the Internet! I can be whomever I like. Except I'd probably get sued and arrested for impersonating a famous book-writer, so none of this belongs to me except my plot. What a bother.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really, really appreciate it. Anyway, I'd be eternally grateful if everyone would help me get to my goal of 300 reviews by chapter 30. Okay, enough babbling. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

"The...The door is _open_!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

The pair quickly scrambled off the bed and sprinted towards the door, for fear of it closing again.

Seconds later, Draco and Hermione slammed the hospital door shut, and sat on the tiled ground.

They breathed heavily and looked at each other.

"We're-we're finally out," Hermione whispered incredulously.

"Yeah," Draco responded lightly, not really believing the miracle that had been bestowed upon him.

They let themselves droop against the door for moments, until they heard loud laughter and pounding footsteps.

Like lightning, Draco and Hermione stood and straightened themselves out.

"Back to your lackluster self, mudblood," Draco sneered.

"And back to your repugnant attitude, ferret fat-ass," Hermione returned graciously.

The owners of the thunderous voices, which belonged to the infamous pug-Pansy, garbage-Goyle, and crap-Crabbe, finally reached Draco and Hermione.

"Hey, sweets. What are you doing with an ugly duckling like _her_?" Pansy grimaced, referring to Hermione.

Draco hadn't even gotten a word in when Hermione lashed out, "Better to be an ugly duckling than a monkey's face, **Pugsy**."

Hermione turned to leave the speechless Pansy – and apathetic boys – in her empty thoughts, but reared her head towards the other girl, again.

"And the ugly duckling turns out to be a beautiful swan, by the way," Hermione said in a careless tone.

Hermione left a flopping, fish-mouthed Pansy to ponder her words as she walked away.

"Hermione!" Pansy called.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"You just called me by my first name," she said suspiciously.

"Yeah, _Hermione_. What's wrong? We usually greet each other like that," Pansy replied, looking worried.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, shocked.

She looked to Draco, but he was no help as his eyes were widened in alarm, as well.

"What am **I** talking about? What are **you** talking about?" Pansy counters.

"Okay, you are Pansy Parkinson, past tormentor, present enemy, co-conspirator of Draco Malfoy, correct?" Hermione questions.

"No, I'm Pansy Parkinson, past tormentor, present friend and friendly banter partner, and best friend of Draco Malfoy, your boyfriend," Pansy replies slowly. Her eyebrows rose this time.

Suddenly, Hermione broke out laughing.

"I was just joking with you, Pansy," she smiled, "hold on a bit, I need to talk to Draco really quickly."

Pansy looked relieved and smiled back, turning to Crabbe and Goyle for a small (or non-existent) conversation so that Hermione and Draco could have their privacy.

"Okay. We obviously got dropped off into this ridiculous alter dimension. We're _screwed_!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"Alright, alright. We're probably still being tested, so we have to, gross," Draco broke off, sneering at Hermione.

"What now, your highness?" Hermione shot back, glaring.

"We have to act like we did in the room," Draco shuddered.

"Oh, I already knew that, you idiot," Hermione brushed him off.

Draco glowered at her, but said nothing.

They took a deep breath and turned back to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle with smiling faces.

The five started walking towards the Great Hall when Pansy inquired, "So where were the two of you? We missed you yesterday."

"Oh, just here and there. We didn't feel like going to class," Draco said dismissively before Hermione could have her say.

"By the way, what day is today again?" Draco asked nicely, while trailing his hand around Hermione's waist.

Hermione flinched a little, but no one noticed. She placed a hand on Draco's waist, as well.

"Oh, it's September 3rd," Pansy replied carelessly.

"...the hell?" Hermione and Draco whispered incoherently.

**A/N: Okay, I hope that wasn't totally horrible. I know everything is sounding pretty stupid right now, but I do have a plot in mind, and most everything is figured out. I just need to get to that one special part, and continue from there. And now I'm just rambling because you have no idea what I'm talking about. Right.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you very much! I'd appreciate it a lot if you all helped me get to my goal of 300 reviews by chapter 30. Maybe more? Anyway, thank you, again!**


	21. Auror School?

**Disclaimer: As if J.K. Rowling actually goes to some American school half filled with immature boys and egotistical girls. (I don't own her characters/ideas).**

**A/N: So. I'm really sorry. Like I always am. I'm sure you all hate me, and I'm even sorrier about that. Anyway, if you didn't guess, I'm busy with school, and SAT's, clubs, and all that jazz. Please, please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this update!**

"'Well' what?" Pansy inquired.

Draco and Hermione stole a quick glance at each other.

"We must be more incoherent with our language," their eyes told each other.

"We asked you if you were well," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, most definitely!" Pansy exclaimed excitedly, "But of course, I'm a little stressed. Who wouldn't be when their 18th birthday is a month away?"

Draco's eyes widened, and Hermione nearly tripped.

"18th...birthday?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Yes. Why do you two look so shocked? We've been planning my celebration for two months!" Pansy reminded them, opening the door to the Great Hall.

"Breakfast!" Crabbe and Goyle interrupted, scurrying over to a table decked in green, red, blue, and gold tablecloths.

Hermione and Draco took a look around the dining area.

Why were there ten small tables, and why were they all decorated the same way?

Then the couple winced.

If they had to pretend they were together, they'd have to act through it the entire journey...whatever it was.

Draco and Hermione tenderly laced their fingers together and waited for a heated response from the many people that were staring at their frozen forms.

"Hey, you two! You're back! What'd you do? Get married without inviting us?" someone called out. There was a scattered heap of laughs.

"Well, that's not what we expected..." Draco muttered without moving his smiling lips.

Pansy left for a table full of Gryffindor girls as the two craned their heads to see who had made the joke.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her best friend, all the while wondering why the hell he was making jokes about her relationship with Draco in such a calm manner.

"Hey Hermione! I feel like I've aged ten years, and you look like you're still 17," Harry smiled. Harry directed his eyes at Draco.

"'Ey old chap!"

The blonde boy shifted his eyes in all directions toward his surroundings. He was frightened and definitely showing it.

"M-me?" he croaked weakly.

Harry laughed.

"Yes, you. What's wrong? Oh, I get it!"

"Get what?" Hermione and Draco inquired simultaneously.

"Gee. I was right. You two are a great couple. And don't worry, Malfoy. Hermione and I don't have feelings for each other anymore. We're only best friends, and besides...Ginny's terrific."

Harry turned his head in that dreamy way that only men in love do. He stared at Ginny with a content face, then sighed and snapped his attention back to the couple standing before him.

Hermione's face had distorted itself into a wide-eyed owl kind of look, and Draco had his head craned towards his partner, an evidently fake smile on his face, and a twitching right eye.

"You two doing okay?" Harry asked cautiously.

The handsome male wasn't sure what had triggered his friends' strange behavior, but he'd hex them and call some doctors if they began to foam at the mouth and claw at his head.

"Er...sure. Just remind me. When did we date? I...completely forgot. Refresh my memory, please," Hermione asked in choked words.

"Only last year. How can you not remember? We went crazy with ourselves...best year ever, our 7th," Harry replied, smirking at his recollection of events.

"Okay. Well, er. Cool. I think we'll go join Pansy," Draco said abruptly, hoping his desire to get away from Harry wasn't evident.

"Sure. I'll see you after classes anyway. Start thinking about alternate decorations for Pansy's party, all right? I'm not particularly keen on the girls' choice of pink streamers," Harry called, walking towards his beloved girlfriend.

As soon as Draco and Hermione out of earshot, Draco complained, "I can't act all buddy-buddy with him! It's too strange...abnormal!"

"DEAL with it! I'm the one who DATED my best friend! Oh god, I hope he didn't mean we had sex when we went "crazy" with ourselves."

She was cut off by a snort.

"Shut up, you dung-head," Hermione snapped, glaring at a chuckling Draco.

The two took their sweet time in walking towards Pansy's table, carefully planning out what they had to do to survive in this strange world.

"So...Maybe we're stuck in the future. Like, a time-turner spell, except backwards..." Hermione contemplated.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, wow. They have those expensive muggle malt balls!" Draco cried distractedly.

Hermione elbowed the boy.

"Ow," Draco grunted, "I agreed with you! What more do you want? Yeesh."

"Just shut up and act like you know what's going on."

"Mm."

_Carefully planned Plan-A: commenced, _Hermione thought.

"Hey, why do we have schedules? I thought we graduated," Draco commented almost a little too loudly, looking at middle-aged men and women pass out papers.

_Plan-A: destroyed._

_Back-up plan: run around in circles, screaming, "we're screwed!" may NOT begin._

Hermione huffed impatiently at Draco, whom was her biggest hindrance in their mission to get out of the estranged world.

Hermione and Draco took their seats between Pansy and some unfamiliar girl, and smiled.

"Great," Pansy muttered, brushing her hair away from her face and staring at her schedule, "I don't even have a half-hour block for break today."

She bit into her buttered toast, "What do you two have first class?"

"Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione read.

Pansy leaned over and read the rest of Hermione's schedule, then Draco's.

"Aw. You have the same classes the whole day! Well. At least we have our last class together. I'm off to my first. All the way in the other wing."

Pansy scurried off and disappeared behind the Great Hall's doors.

"Hm. I think she's lost weight. And she's not so sluttish anymore," Draco said thoughtfully.

Hermione instinctively swatted him on his arm.

"Your _girlfriend _is still here, honey," Hermione growled, still skimming her schedule.

"Yes ma'am," Draco replied sardonically before biting into a bagel.

"Oh Hermione, Draco!"

The two turned to see Pansy calling out to them.

"I forgot. After our Auror class, we're going to go up to our dorms to plan my party. I've told Harry and the others already," Pansy cried.

She began to run off again when she turned and waved her wand.

A piece of paper appeared before the couple's eyes.

"That's our dorm password. If you lose it, just wait until Harry gets to our dorm!"

Pansy ran off, leaving the confused pair alone with strangers.

"Oh dear. We're rooming with Pansy and Harry," Hermione said slowly.

"Attention Auror Trainees. Welcome to your first day. The rest of the staff and I are happy to see so many familiar faces in our Graduate's Hogwarts University. We'll have a terrific time, just like we had in Hogwarts. Beaxbatons and Durmstrangs, welcome back. To the rest of you, we are happy to teach you all!"

Hermione and Draco turned to see the one and only Dumbledore, twinkling eyes and all, smiling at the entire room.

"Auror School?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"So...is Voldemort still alive?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to the library during our 3rd period block. I've got to see an updated version of Hogwarts: A History."

Draco nodded and got up from the table.

He awkwardly took Hermione's hand, and the two walked into the frightening, unpredictable world of an extension of Hogwarts that lay before them.

**A/N: Okay. I started writing this, like, a MONTH ago, and I just finished. I don't know what happened. In honor of Thanksgiving (that passed forever ago...), I decided to post this. I'm sorry, again, for taking so long.**

**Also, I tried uploading the document and it just WOULDN'T do it. So here I am, 3 days later, finally getting this out. Sorry again! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Reviews would be VERY MUCH appreciated! Thank youuuuu (especially to those who messaged before. And my regular reviewers: you're AWESOME)!**


	22. Sweeties and Implications

Disclaimer: All characters, plots, scenes (etc...) that seem familiar to J.K. Rowling's context are not mine.

A/N: I know, I know, no updates for FOREVER and I'm the most horrible person on earth. I'm sorry. No excuses, right? Well, if you care for any, they are: school, sports, dance, SAT's, and just trying to deal. I really am sorry. Anyway, without further ado, the story!

Hermione sat in the cushy library chair all the way in the back corner. Her legs were crossed easily, one over the other, and one foot was shaking to the beat of the song she was humming.

Draco watched the attractive girl as she eased into her chair every time she found an edited portion of "Hogwarts: A History". Just as she flipped the last page and found the back cover, Draco looked away, just in time for Hermione to glance up at his seemingly bored face.

Hermione stretched her arms out and yawned quietly.

"Well, there isn't much that has changed. Just that we have had many battles on the outskirts of Hogwarts, and that Seers have predicted a war coming along this day next year," Hermione informed Draco without enthusiasm, sighing.

She scooted her chair back and laid her head on her crossed arms, take a moment to rest.

Draco's eyes wandered around the room, refusing to look at the enticing sight in front of him. Eventually, though, he gave up and allowed himself to stare.

His body released a horde of hormones just as he took a very long look at Hermione's breasts that were innocently _there_, pressed against the edge of the library table.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured with her eyes closed.

"Mm?" He answered easily, despite the involuntary racing of his heart.

"Please direct your ogling somewhere other than the vicinity of my chest," she requested politely.

There was a five second pause between the couple before Draco mustered a manly grunt and stretched his arms.

"I'll be going to our dorm to unpack. See you up there," he turned to add, "_Sweetie_."

Hermione imagined herself making a sickly face, instead of actually mocking him, and nodded sleepily.

No matter how she positioned her head, though, Hermione's arms kept losing circulation, or she just wasn't comfortable. She snapped her head away from the table irritably, as if someone had disturbed her during the climax of a novel, and huffed lightly.

She supposed she could help her "boyfriend" unpack, but she really didn't feel like being around him. There was just something...different when they were near each other. It wasn't like the past years, when they'd just loathed each other and were perfectly o.k. with it. There was something more, something new.

Hermione sighed and lifted herself away from the table. She stood, brushing wisps of hair out of her face, and walked toward her dormitory. Candlelight love. That was their password. What kind of a sign did that bode? A good one? A bad one? Hermione cursed lightly and ran a petite hand through her hair.

"Hey Hermione!" a familiar voice called.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione responded, allowing her best friend to hug her with one arm.

"Password?"

Hermione smiled in delight. The Fat Lady's portrait was here! It would be just like Hogwarts, except with more freedom and confusion.

"Candlelight love," Harry replied. "Have a great day!" he cried to the Fat Lady as he and Hermione stepped through the passageway.

"Oh good, you're finally here!" Pansy cried. She hugged Hermione and gave Harry a friendly whack on the behind with a rolled up issue of the Daily Prophet.

Once the group was situated around the common room coffee table, Pansy began.

"So, I was hoping we could have different types of entertainment. You know, dancing, singing, skits, and some bands. I figured since we're in G.H.U., there'd be a lot of bands with all these aspirational kids around."

"Sounds great. And I know just the couple who would do a singing, dancing act," Harry smiled.

"NO!" Pansy and Hermione exclaimed.

Draco nearly fell over because of the shrill voices. He twitched and rubbed his ears tenderly.

"Sorry Draco, but we couldn't let Mr. Potter blind and deafen the rest of the world," Pansy laughed. "Your hearing is only a small price to pay for society."

Draco was thoroughly confused, and Hermione realized it in an instant.

Smiling at his obliviousness, she explained, "Harry...is tone deaf, to say the least. And he may be able to out-duel all of us combined, but his hand-eye coordination on the dance floor could use some caffeine." Hermione burst out laughing when she saw Harry's indignant face. "I'm sorry, dear, but you are absolutely NOT made to dance."

"I guess that makes sense. Sorry, buddy, you're not dancing or singing," Draco looked Harry straight in the eye. "Wait. What do you mean out-duel the three of us combined?" Draco exclaimed jealously, only half-serious.

Pansy and Hermione waved him off and began to chatter excitedly about the party. What they should wear, who they could drool over, the music, the food, the games, oh! The list never ended. Both girls got along as if they'd been best friends for years, while Harry and Draco glanced at each other awkwardly.

"So...I know we didn't get along in the past, and by the look in your eyes, you still want to hex me," Harry began tentatively, "but we should work this out. You love Hermione, and I have nothing against you. God, Ginny's getting to me."

When Draco merely gawked and didn't answer, Harry laughed. "See, Ginny made me memorize this speech so that we could get along, but I think we could do that without the stupid thing and just get some drinks." Harry waved his wand and four cups of butterbeer appeared on the table. He took a large, manly gulp and continued, "The speech was ridiculous. She wanted me to tell you that we should have a bonding day, just the two of us," Harry chuckled.

It was then that Draco abandoned all his dignity and clapped Harry on the shoulder. _If you can't figure out the riddle, join them, right?_

"It's alright, mate. Women. Hermione will drive me mad one day, but I can't stop thinking about her," he conceded.

Hermione peered over, curious. "I heard my name. What are you boys talking about?" She eyed Draco, then Harry. Pansy giggled and shook her head.

"Probably something about how in love with you he is," she smiled.

"That's right. You'd better, or you don't get any treats," Hermione grinned, implying that Draco wouldn't get any _food_.

"Treats, eh?" Harry nudged Draco, "You two really _are_serious. Well congratulations."

Hermione, horrified at the double entendre, threw a coaster at Harry's head.

The group laughed and eventually got back to business.

"So, before I was so rudely interrupted by your shrieks of protest," he looked pointedly at Pansy and Hermione, "I was talking about a singing and dancing act by a certain couple," Harry said.

When he saw that his friends were waiting for him to continue, he smirked at Hermione.

"And I think that Hermione should do a number," Harry finished.

"Hell no!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's a magnificent idea!" Pansy squealed at the same time.

"Oh sh-" Draco was cut off by Hermione's head burrowing into his neck. Her hair smelled like peaches and something very seductive, though he couldn't place a finger on what.

"...And Draco will be assisting her," Harry added nonchalantly.

Pansy clapped with happiness. "One act down, a million to go!"

To lighten Hermione's mood, Draco smirked devilishly. "Hermione will be too busy to do a number that night," he said.

Hermione looked up, confused but anxious to see how he would get her out of performing.

"...because she'll be doing me," he laughed.

Pansy laughed and threw a pillow at him. Harry whooped and laughed at Hermione's embarrassment, rubbing a hand up and down her back for comfort.

Hermione clunked him on the head with a fist.

"Love you," he smiled simply.

Draco turned to circle his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, back to chest. He bent his head over and kissed her sweetly on the lips, and then the cheek.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand while Draco rested his chin on her shoulder, holding tightly to her waist.

_This little escapade isn't so terrible after all._

A/N: Yes, hate me for being such a terrible updater. This is probably a really lame chapter, but it's all I could come up with for the moment. Plus, it's Thanksgiving today, and I've been super busy. College & everything, you know? Anyway, I'm sorry, again. I really hope you'll review. Thank you, and Happy Thanksgiving! Take care!


End file.
